Destiny vs Love
by Catie Kuda
Summary: When Lloyd Garmadon bumps into someone in the park, things go topsy-turvey as they try to run from destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm a new writer so I'm open to any suggestions... Here goes...**

Ninjago story: Destiny vs. Love

Chapter 1

Lloyd's POV

I was heading down the street as I watched the sunset. I was thinking of my father. How he sacrificed himself twice. Now he was gone. Before I could turn the corner, someone ran into me.

"Oof!" We both exclaimed.

"Oh my word!" The other person said, "I'm so sor-"

They stopped and gasped. As they flipped their hood back, I could see it was a girl about my age. She had below shoulder-length brown hair with blue eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and slightly curled at the bottom.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed. "You're the Green Ninja!"

"Um, yeah. I am." I replied holding my head in my hand. She held her's out to me. I accepted and she helped me to my feet. She looked bashful, but somehow confident.

"Well," I say, "you know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "You don't wanna know me!"

"Of course I do," I softly replied, smiling. She smiles back.

"Well, if you must know, I'm-"

"Hey!" We heard. She whipped her head around to see a tall man chasing after her. She gasps and begins to run. But before she can take off, I grab her by the wrist. She stops, abruptly and turns her eyes toward me in shock.

"Wait!" I shout. I don't know why, but I feel I should protect her. Probably because I'm a ninja. She raises an eyebrow at me. I turn, still holding her wrist, and ask.

"Excuse me, why are you chasing this girl?" I ask with slight anger and annoyance in my tone. The man stops, suddenly, and stares at me. He looks confused.

"I think I asked you a question," I coldly say. " Why are you-"

"Um..." The girl says. I turn to her. She's staring at the man with utter terror in her eyes. I knew that whoever this man was, was a threat to her.

"Y-You d-don't have to protect me..." She stutters. Her eyes turn to me. Those deep blue eyes look helpless and week, but then they turned confident, and full of furry rage. She turns back to the man and shouts:

"You can't keep chasing me! I don't want to have my destiny chosen! I have a choice! And you can't make me 'date'", she put quotations with one hand in the air around the word, "anyone!" I turn my head to the man, who is clearly shocked.

"Now listen here!" He shouts back, "Your destiny is to find someone you love to help you save all of Ninjago!" Now I'm the one who's shocked. Save all of Ninjago? From what? I don't ask, though. I just listen to them argue.

"Well, what if I don't love anyone that you pick out!" The girl yells, a little less confident. " I want to pick out someone who'll love me for ME!" She practically screams the last word. I wince at the pain in my ears.

The man huffs and shoots back, "Mark my words, Elsie! You'll have to follow your destiny, eventually! If you don't, Ninjago will fall because of your selfishness!" He turns around on his heel and marches off to where he came from. I turn to the girl, Elsie I presume, and she looks like that last statement shook her up a little. Strike that; a lot!

I realize that I'm still holding her wrist, tight. Embarrassed, I awkwardly remove my hand. Then, Elsie does something unexpected: She sinks to her knees and bursts into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I thought I'd publish another chapter now. Again: I am new and could really use some ideas! ;P**

Chapter 2

Elsie's POV

"Mark my words, Elsie! You'll have to follow your destiny, eventually! If you don't, Ninjago will fall because of your selfishness!" I widen my eyes and unclinch my fists. Selfishness. That word. It replayed over and over in my head as he leaves. I feel so helpless. I feel a tight grip on my wrist leave. When that grip broke, it felt as if that was the one piece keeping me together. Shaking, I feel my knees give out and I sink to the ground. I feel the burning tears leave my eyes as I sob harder than I ever have before. I've been threatened with this quote "prophecy" before. I hate it. I feel a hand press on my shoulder. I can't bare to look up from my position. I've realized how embarrassed I am for showing a point of weakness. I just try not to make to big of a fuss, anymore. I stop crying and slowly rise to my feet. I turn my back on the famous ninja and put my hood up.

"I should, um, get going now," I stammer. I try to leave again, but he grabs me by my hand. I stop and don't move. I here footsteps walking toward me front. I brace myself for judging eyes, but instead, I see calm, questioning, compassionate, green eyes.

"Well," he says with a slight smirk, "you can't just run into me and not tell me a little bit about yourself!"

He looked trustworthy. I pulled my hood back again to reveal my most likely red eyes and tear stained cheeks. He smiled at me and I forced a smile back, but it quickly faded.

"I can't..." I sigh.

"Why not?" He asks.

I look down at the floor as I murmur, "Its, um, kinda shocking... But I bet that since you're The Green Ninja, nothing shocks you..."

Lloyd's POV

"...nothing shocks you..." She said.

There was an awkward silence following this statement. Did people really believe that nothing shocks me? This thought made me feel a giant weight pressing on my shoulders that would never come off. If people rely on "The Green Ninja" so heavily, what would be to happen if I failed? I would fail all of Ninjago.

"You, um, think that?" I asked shakily"

"Well, yes. You're the leader of the group of ninja. People look up to you to stand your ground," she shrugged. I shook these thoughts to the back of my head and said, "Well, if you think it's that bad, I'm here to tell you that it's not! At least, if you tell me." I smirk at her. She grins back.

"Well," she starts, "I was about 12 years of age. My mom, dad, me, and my older brother are visited by an elderly man with a long, white beard. He said to my parents, 'Your daughter is special. She will, in time, fall in love with a man. This man will also have a part to play. He will also have a destiny. She will aid his side and defeat a new foe threatening Ninjago.'"

I wasn't too shocked, but it was a coincident. I wondered who this "man" was and what HIS destiny was.

"So," I said after a bit, "you don't want to fall in love I'm guessing."

She sighed. "If someone I love does come along that I happen to love, I guess..." She trailed off and hung her head.

Changing the subject, I say, "So! Since you kinda sorta have heard of the ninja, how would you like to meet them?" Her eyes light up, but then she looks back at the pavement.

"Why should you trust me? I could be just another spy trying to take over your mobile base or posses your body or taking your powers or-"

I cut her off by saying, "but you wouldn't, would you?"

She smiles and shakes her head no.

"Well then, let's go!" I say with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Did you miss me in the like 5 minutes I was gone? Anywho, enjoy**!

Chapter 3

Elsie's POV

He offers a hand up to me to get on his dragon. I smile and take it saying, "Thanks Mr., I mean, Green Ninja."

"Oh," he says, modestly, "you can just call me Lloyd."

"Well then, Lloyd, shall we go?" I chuckle.

"Yes. Yes we shall." He replies, pretending to be polite. As I wrap my arms around his waist, I feel my heart skip a beat and a jolt pushing my arms and hands backward making me nearly fall off! Lloyd catches me by the hand and flips me back on.

"Heh, am I that repulsive?" He laughs.

I giggle back, "Oh no, much worse!" We both laugh again and I try to wrap my arms around his waist again. This time, I succeed and clasp my hands if front. I've never done this before, riding a dragon, so when we shoot off into the sky, I scream with half pleasure and half fear. Soon, I'm laughing as I feel the breeze fly through my hair. I look at Lloyd. He's grinning ear to ear. He glances back at me and I turn my head away, embarrassed for staring. I don't let it bother me though, as we soar among the white clouds in the blue sky.

"Having fun?!" Lloyd shouts back to me

"Are you kidding?!" I shout in reply. "This is INCREDIBLE!" He laughs at my enthusiasm and this says that we're approaching "The Bounty.

"The what?" I ask.

"Hold on!" He shouts as reply to my question.

"Hold on for whaaaaaaaaa!"

I'm cut of as we take a huge dive down! I scream and Lloyd chuckles to himself. We finally land with a satisfying thud and I hop down. When he does, his energy dragon evaporates into a green smoke. I smile.

"That. Was. AMAZING!" I shout. He laughs at my excitement again.

"Well, here we are!" He says. I turn around and see a giant ship on the beach. It's red, gold and brown with a dragon at the bow of the boat with a huge deck.

"This," Lloyd says, "is The Destiny's Bounty. It's where the ninja, Sensei Wu, and Nya all live." I stare up at it in awe. Wow.

"Sweet!" I say. Then, he does something I didn't expect. He grabs my hand and waist and pulls me close to him. I nearly stumble into him, but before I can, he creates this ball around us with a tornado below. It's green and see through. We fly up to the ship in it and land on the deck. This throws me off balance and I end up stumbling into him anyway. Only this time, instead of us both falling, he catches me by my arms.

"We've gotta stop running into each other like this!" He says and we burst into fits of laughter. This apparently draws attention, because 6 figures appear on the deck. Four of them are dressed in different colored gies. Black, red, silver, and blue. The silver one looks like a robot and the blue one is holding hands with a girl. She, to, is wearing a gie. Beside of her is an old man with a tan hat and a long white beard. He's wearing a kimono.

Lloyd and I stop laughing as they stare with their jaws dropped. (Except for the old guy.) Realizing I'm still in Lloyd's arms, I stand up and clear my throat. I feel the heat coming to my cheeks already. I look over and Lloyd is rubbing the back of his neck and trying not to blush.

"Um," the red one starts, "did we interrupt something?" This does it for Lloyd. So much for trying to look casual.

"Ahem," Lloyd clears his throat. As he's about to speak, the old guy catches my eye. He looks familiar. Then it hits me: He's the same guy that-

"I'd like you all to meet El-" I put my hand over his mouth, awkwardly staring at the old guy. I look over at Lloyd. He's clearly confused. I whisper in his ear: "Can I speak with you," I glance back at everyone else, "in private?" He nods as I remove my hand. We turn our backs to everyone else. He's still confused.

"What's going on, Elsie?" He whispers.

"It's, the old guy...he's-"

"You mean Sensei Wu?" He asks, concerned.

"Yeah, whatever, him." I whisper back. "He looks exactly like that guy that told my family about the prophecy!" I raise my voice a bit at the end. I then put a hand to my lips. Lloyd stands there, his confusion growing.

"You need to introduce me as someone else! Another name," I suggest.

We turn back around and Lloyd says, "Guys, this is... Elise."


	4. Chapter 4

**yup. I'm alive and well. Here u go:**

Chapter 4

Cole's POV

"Guys, this is... Elise." The two of them turn back around. I can't help but think that they're more than friends.

Zane's the one to speak up first, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Elise." He smiles and extends his hand to hers and they shake them. "I am Zane. This is Kai, Cole, Jay, Nya, and our Sensei; Wu." Elise flinches at the name. Hmm. I wonder why.

"Well, um," Jay stutters, "nice to meet you, uh, Elise. I haven't seen you around before. Lloyd hadn't mentioned you." He raises his voice at the word mentioned as he looks over at Lloyd. He narrows his eyes. Lloyd steps back a bit.

"No, no, no!" He says while shaking his head and hands in defense. "I met her this evening at the park! We sort've, um," He glances at her, "bumped into each other." She holds back a laugh as she smiles at us.

"Right..." I say, "So what's with all the whispers?" I step toward them. They take a step back as I do.

"Heh-heh," Elise says nervously, "ummm..." She draws the word out long as she looks at everyone behind me. She then looks beside her. "Lloyd!" She kinda shouts. "You told me you would give me a tour!" She was clearly avoiding the question. Lloyd says weekly, "Hm? Oh! Th-the tour!" He seems like he's playing along. "Yeah!" Elise says, "Why don't we start right now?" "Good idea!"

The two of them rush around me and the others and slam the door shut.

"Okay," Nya says, "what was that about?"

"Yeah, Sensei!" Jay says. "Who was that?" I just stand still as does everyone else to listen to Sensei's response. He strokes his beard and says, "Did you not hear? They said her name was Elise. Lloyd and Elise bumped into each other and came here. Simple as that."

We all stand in confusion as Sensei Wu turns and exits the scene.

Lloyd's POV

We rush past everyone and slam the door. We continue running until we reach the kitchen on the the other side of the ship. We slam this door as well and both bend over panting.

"Well that was..." I manage to get out in between breaths.

"Yeah," Elsie says, as if she read my mind. We both plop down beside one other at the table and look at each other. We both puff out our cheeks in an effort not to laugh, but we fail. Elsie bangs the table and I nearly fall out of my seat!

"So," I say as we calm down a bit, but then I smirk and say, "Elise." We both double over with laughter as I wipe a tear out of my eye.

When we finally calm down, I say, "So about what you said earlier." I was referring to our whispers about Sensei. She looks into my eyes intently. Her's are very... interesting. I smile.

She sighs and says, "I think he recognized me."

"How?"

"Well, he raised an eyebrow when you said my name was Elise. I think he knew otherwise."

"Yeah, Sensei's like that. You could be the best lier in all of Ninjago and he'd still know about you!" She gives a nervous laugh.

"Well, I for one, think that the statement you've made is falsehood," A voice says. Elsie and I whip around fast! It was Sensei.

Elsie's POV

I gulp. Lloyd and I scramble to our feet and I knock over my chair. This knocks into the back of Lloyd's legs. He trips as his knees give out. I try to help him as he stumbles, but then I trip and land on his back. We both groan.

"Sorry!" I shout. I get to my feet and offer him my hand. He takes it and as I help him up, we hear Sensei let out a chuckle.

"You haven't changed a bit... Elsie." He says. I froze. I stare at him and then glance back at Lloyd. He's just as shocked as I am. He's the first to speak up.

"Wait," he says, "How do you know Els-er-Elise-er," he sighs. Sensei laughs once more at our awkwardness.

"Oh, her and I go WAY back," he winks at me as he says this.

"So," I nearly whisper, "you know about the p-prophecy?

He comes over to where I and Lloyd are standing.

"Please," I beg, "don't tell the others about this!"

Sensei strokes his beard in thought and says, "I will not... on one condition."

Uh-oh.

"Yes?" I ask.

"That you will train with us for your destiny." He states. My jaw drops and I look at Lloyd again. He's pretty calm about this part. Is he... smiling? I sigh.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Atta girl!" Lloyd exclaims. I slightly shove him in response. Sensei turns to leave the room and says, "training starts in the morning, so I suggest you get some sleep."

"WHAT?!" I shout. "But-bu-but I can't stay here! I'll get in the-" Sensei shuts the door, "way." I say softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Wow! 6 reviews and one follow! I'm a happy person! You brightened my day guys! :) here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 5

Elsie's POV

"And you can stay in my room, Elise!" Nya says cheerfully.

"Gee, thanks." I reply.

"Is something wrong?" She changes her tone.

"No, I just don't know if I'll get in your way or not," I lie. I know they don't mind, but I've been avoiding this prophecy for years! It had to come up now?"

"Oh, don't be silly!" Nya says as she waves it off like nothing, "We're happy to have you here!" She smiles and I force a small grin.

"Now, there's your bed. Make yourself at home!" She exits the room and shuts the door. I plop down on my bed and sigh. Why did I have to come here?

Lloyd's POV

As Nya takes Elsie off the deck, I watch them leave. Then I here footsteps coming from up behind me. I swallow hard and turn on my heel. It's the guys.

"So, who's your friend?" Kai asks.

"Why is she staying?" Zane asks.

"What were you talking about?" Cole asks.

"Are you sure your just friends?" Jay asks. I wince at the last one, thinking of the prophecy. Everyone turns to Jay and then back to me, waiting for my response. I take a defensive step back so I can have breathing room.

"Of course! Like I said: We bumped into each other and she was eager to meet you guys!" I reply, trying to seem like it's no big deal.

"Oh yeah? Why were you holding her in your arms yesterday? Huh?" Kai presses.

"When I used airjitzu to get her up here, she, um, tripped." I hope that the truth is convincing enough, but it's not. They pressure me about the whispers, next.

"What was THAT about, huh?" Cole asks. I feel a lump in my throat, threatening me to stutter. I decide to come up with something else.

"Oh, that?" I laugh it off, "She was just flustered about bumping into me, that's all."

"Hmm." Jay steps close to me and I back into the wall. He's two inches from my face, studying it from every angle to see if I'm lying. I shut my eyes tight and brace for what comes next. Then, I can't take the pressure any longer. I use spinjitzu to get out of his reach, knocking him over. Zane tries to grab my foot, but I dodge and flip over him. Pretty soon, I can't fight them off anymore and I'm pinned to the wall again by Cole and Zane.

"Come ON, Lloyd!" Kai says. "You've never been a good lier! Spill it!" I gulp and stare at all four of them.

"Yeah!" Cole says. "What ever happened to trust?"

"Yeah!" They rest say in unison. I continue to stare at them all and realize that there's no way out of this. I sigh and blurt out, "She told me not to tell, and Sensei already knows, so why do YOU care?" I look at the floor.

"Lloyd?" I here a voice say. It belongs to Elsie.

"Elsie?" I look up and she's off to the side. She must've been watching. Her eyes widen, and I realize I slipped up. I dart my eyes back to the guys. Kai raises an eyebrow at me. And says, "Elsie?"

"Did I say Elsie? Heh-heh. I meant Elsie. No-no! I meant Elise." I stutter, then sigh.

"It's okay, Lloyd. You did what you could." Elsie says. She comes over and quietly says, "I owe you all an explanation."


	6. Chapter 6

**hey you, um, 3 or 4 people? Whatever! We're cool! Here u go:**

Chapter 6

Elsie's POV

I walk out onto the deck and see the guys fighting each other. I think it's pretty cool at first, but then I realize that Lloyd is the main target. They eventually defeat him and two ninja pin him to the wall. This slightly worries me. I take a few steps to listen to what they're saying and then I regret doing this.

"Come ON, Lloyd!" The red one says. "You've never been a good lier! Spill it!" What was he lying about?

"Yeah!" The black one that was suspicious of us earlier says. "What ever happened to trust?"

"Yeah!" They rest all say in unison. Lloyd stares at them all kinda scared, looking for a way out of the situation. He sighs and blurts out, "She told me not to tell, and Sensei already knows, so why do YOU care?" I'm shook. They're talking about me! I feel guilty, so I step forward and ask, "Lloyd?" He looks up at me.

"Elsie?" I freeze and stare blankly at him. He turns back to everyone else and The red one with spikes hair pulls back his mask and asks, "Elsie?"

Lloyd slipped up, and we both know this.

"Did I say Elsie?" He asks, frantic. "Heh-heh. I meant Elsie. No-no! I meant Elise." He sighs.

I go forward again and say, "It's okay, Lloyd. You did what you could." I nearly whisper, "I owe you all an explanation."

"You sure do!" Kai shouts. He lights his hand on fire. I step back. He clearly doesn't trust me.

"Kai, it would not be wise to pick an unwanted fight." The robot comments calmly.

Kai pulls a fighting stance and slips his mask on again. I step forward with confidence. I wasted scared. I strike a most likely pathetic fighting stance, ready for anything. Kai make the first move. He throws a fire ball at me and I dodge. I charge toward him and throw a punch at his stomach. He catches my fist and throws it away from his body. He lights both hand on fire and starts throwing flames at me left and right. One grazes my foot and catches my shoe on fire. A blast of water comes from my right. It's Nya. She puts out the fire and then pulls her hood back revealing her short black hair. She wears an angry expression on her face that says, 'I mean business.'

"KAI SMITH!" She shouts at my opponent. "Did you just ATTACK an innocent person?!" She gestures towards me. Kai puts out his fire and pulls his mask back.

"These two," he waves his hands in opposite sides of him at Lloyd and I, "have been lying! Her name isn't Elise! It's Elsie!"

"Well, so what?!" Nya screams. "That's no reason to attack her!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"You trust to many people!"

"And you trust no one!"

As they bicker, I feel a surge flowing through my body. It starts at my chest, then continues to my arms. I feel it tingle through my fingers and eventually to my palms.

"Hold, EVERYTHIIIIIING!" I scream. I hold out my hands and purple glows and shoots out of my palms! Everyone freezes in place. Kai and Nya are frozen, yelling at each other. Zane and Cole are holding Lloyd's arms as he struggles to get free. Cole's hand is over Lloyd's mouth, keeping him quiet. They all glow purple and my hands tremble. I widen my eyes and stare at my hands, turning them over again and again. My mouth is hanging open and now I'm shaking.

"I d-did'nt know I could...d-do that!" I say to myself as I stare on at them all in amazement. I wonder if I can undo it. Who can I undo? I walk over to Lloyd. His eyes are staring at where I was. They look full of fiery fury. I hold my hand up and a gentle breeze comes out of it. He relaxes in his position. He still pinned to this wall, but moves his head away from Cole's hand. He looks up at me.

"Um, what just happened?" He asks cautiously.

"I don't..." I glance at my hands again, "know." We both stand there in silence. I walk over to Nya. She mad at her brother. I unfreeze her as well.

"AND FURTHER MORE...!" She shouts. She stops, and blinks a few times. She turns to me.

"Have you done that before?" She asks, glancing over at Kai.

"N-no... I haven't!" I reply.

"Could you guys, um, give me a hand?" Lloyd asks. Nya and I turn around and laugh. We run over there, wondering how we're gonna do this.

"You have to unfreeze these two idiots," Nya glares at Cole and Zane. I put two hands up and they both unfroze. Lloyd jerks his arms away and darts under them to stand beside of Nya and I.

Cole and Zane were pushing Lloyd towards the wall, so when they unfroze, they both bumped into the wall they were facing.

After they stood up, and rubbed their sore heads, they stepped back in defense. Cole shot a clump of rocks at me. I held my hands up in defense, turning my head sideways, shutting my eyes and they froze in mid air. I slowly opened my eyes, wondering why I wasn't dead, and turned my head toward them. I kept my hands up and concentrated on the rocks, now glowing purple, and shot them back at Cole. This shot him back with a taste of his own medicine. He went flying of the edge of the ship.

"No!" I shouted. I shot another blast in Cole's direction, making him stop in time. Lloyd, Nya, Zane, and I all ran to the edge. I concentrated on him and slowly brought him back on board and turned him so he would hit the deck. Hit it he did! With a loud thud! He sat up holding his head and groaning, while I collapsed from exhaustion, panting. When I did this, I could see Kai and Jay unfreeze.

"SHE ATTACKED ME BA-" Kai shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. He stopped yelling when he heard me whisper, "I'm so sorry..." His fiery eyes turned to confusion. Kai walked over to us.

When Jay unfroze, he was shouting, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FI-" he stopped and ran over to where everyone else was; standing around me. I was out of breath, trembling as I stared at my shaking hands. Did I just do that? I felt a hand on each of my shoulders. It was Lloyd on my right and Nya on my left. They looked concerned. They helped me to my feet, but I couldn't stand. Nya left my side and walked over to her brother, as I found out.

"This is all. Your. FAULT!" She screams. Kai turns his back on her, but she intends to punish him. She works up a huge ball of water and is about to throw it at him, but I interfere.

"Nya," I say weakly as I get to my feet with Lloyd's aid. "Please... stop." I hold up my hand to send a small spark out to her hands. All this small spark does is keep her hands in place. I can't take it anymore. I black out.


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys! Chapter 7 is here! Sorry it took forever! I'll be working on cover art in the morning so can I get some suggestions? Thx! Stay tuned til the end! It's vital! ;)**

Chapter 7

Nya's POV

"Elsie!" Lloyd shouts as he catches her by her arms. He picks up bridal style and carries her over to a bench we have on deck. My hands unfreeze and I drop the ball of water on Kai and I. I don't care. All I'm concerned about is Elsie.

I rush to stand beside Lloyd. Jay speaks up first.

"Well! That was completely unexpected!" I bonk my boyfriend on the back of his head.

"Ow!" He says annoyed. I glare at him. I was mad. Mad at everyone except Lloyd and Elsie. Lloyd was by her side the whole time. He was standing up for Elsie. As for her, well, I don't know what TO think of Elsie. All I know about her is she bumped into Lloyd, had him lie about her name, and can stop time. Stop time. I replayed what I had just witnessed over in my head.

"Gee," Cole starts, "I feel awful.

"I, as well, overreacted." Zane hangs his head.

"No, it's my fault." Kai sighs.

"I should've done something, anything." Jay says. They are all at fault, but I'm not going to lecture anymore. We all stare at Elsie. Suddenly, she starts to stir.

Elsie's POV

As I come to, I hear voices. They all sound sorry. I feel bad about lying to them. This is all my fault. All I've done is cause trouble, here. At first, I can't move. Now I know how they all felt when I froze them in place. I moan and move my shoulders. I get feeling back in my body, again. I hear footsteps move away, then just before they stop, I hear Lloyd say, "Els-"

I sit up, weakly. My head feels like I got hit with a frying pan. Hard. I flutter my eyes open.

"Guys? What's going o-" I stop short in my statement. They're all frozen. I'm wide awake now! Lloyd is next to Nya, Jay is to their right and the others are to their left. Then I realize something: I'm floating in mid-air. I scream and then the bench drops. I pant heavily. I shoot a blast at everyone, but this does nothing! I concentrate on how I do this. Nothing works. Then, I walk over to them. Cautiously, I put a hand to Lloyd's shoulder. It feels like glass. Then I remember how I did this before. I stepped back a bit, so I could get a clear shot. I gently place both hands in their direction and they're free from their "prison."

"...ie." Lloyd finishes his statement. They all look quite shaken up. I step to the side.

"I should probably leave here." I say.

"If you do, our condition is over," I look over to Sensei behind the group. They all turn around to look at him, except Lloyd. He stays fixed in his place, staring at me.

"What do you mean, Sensei?" Jay asks. "What's going on? Did you know about Elsie being, well, Elsie?" Sensei just looks at me. We walks over in between Lloyd and I and continues to stare; now at both of us. I swallow hard.

"So, are you going to stay, or will I reveal you and Lloyd's little, ahem, secret?" He raises an eyebrow. Was Sensei blackmailing us? Probably doesn't want me to leave, I presume. This is too out of line!

"Isn't that blackmail?" I ask, raising a determined eyebrow. I glance over at Lloyd. He's to shook to do anything. Then, I come to a conclusion.

"Well," I start, "if they find out, I might as well tell them myself."

"Finally! We get some answers!" Jay cries, throwing his hands up. Nya nudges him in his side. "Ow!"

Sensei chuckles. "Very well. I knew you would tell them if I brought this up."

"Tell us what?!" Cole exclaims.

I'm trapped. I have to tell them! So I do. I tell them of the prophecy and how my brother was chasing me when I ran into Lloyd at full force. I tell them that Sensei was the one to suggest I train here for my destiny. I sigh as I say the word. I look at Lloyd. He gives me an assuring smile. I return the gesture.

"So, in order to fulfill this prophecy, you need to find someone else who has a destiny as well?" Zane inquires.

"And aid at his side to defeat a new foe?" Kai asks.

"And save Ninjago?" Jay adds.

"And this is what you weren't telling us?" Cole asks. I nod.

"What about the whole freezing people and things in mid-air thing? Nya asks. I shrug and shake my head.

"And speaking of that," Lloyd says. I turn to him. He's looking me up and down.

"What?" I look down at my body. I'm not wearing my old cloak and hood anymore. I'm wearing what looks to be a purple gie. I look back up at the others with wide eyes.

"Um, since when have I been wearing a gie?" I inquire. They all shift uncomfortably. Nya speaks up.

"Since you started to glow when you came to and shot us with one of your, um, time...blasts?"

"WHAT?!" I shout. Sensei steps forward and places his staff on my shoulder. He looks me in the eyes as he states.

"Elsie; The Master of Time."

I can't get the bold txt to work, but let's pretend that season 7 didn't happen! My world, my rules! Hey, I could just kill off Kai! He's always been a hot-head...

Kai: hey! Am not!

Me: You just keep on thinking that...

Jay: ooooh, burn!

Kai: I'll give you a burn you'll never forget! *lights hand on fire*

Jay: Aaaaah!

Me: uh-oh. Better break this up! Bye guys! Get back here, Kai!


	8. Chapter 8

**here's chapter 8! Sorry it took all day! Chores, forced board games, etc. enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Lloyd's POV

I stand there in awe. Elsie's an elemental master? Is she going to become a ninja? What's going on? Elsie is just standing there, fixed in her spot.

"No, I can't be!" She shouts, pushing Sensei's staff away. "I came here to leave destiny, not tempt it! What does this scream? Hey destiny, I'm a ninja now! Come and get me!" She looks up at the sky and gestures to herself. She then hangs her head.

"I hate destiny..." She whispers under her breath. Sensei walks toward her. She backs away from him in a defensive matter.

"This is your fault!" She shrieks, tears building up in her eyes. "I told you that I'd train, not follow my destiny!" She pulls her hood over, then pulls it off of her face, holding it in her hand.

"And this gie, only points me towards it!" She throws the gie away from her and her hands glow with purple energy. I can see the purple surging around her, creating almost a tornado. Everyone backs away from her. Except for me. I step towards her.

"Elsie, stop!" I shout over the high winds. "This isn't you!" She turns her head to me and her eyes soften. She lets her arms drop beside her and the wind stops. She's panting heavily and I run over to her. She's fighting back tears that are threatening to take over. I place my hand on her shoulder, but then she does something unexpected. She wraps her arms around my waist and hugs me. Shocked for a second, I stand still, but then I wrap my arms around her and close my eyes. I hear her sniff and I pull her closer. She starts to cry. She lingers for a bit, but then pulls away. I smile at her.

"I um," she starts, "I'm so sorry. I just threw a massive temper tantrum, didn't I?" She forces out a small laugh, but I can tell she feels terrible.

"Elsie?" I ask. "This doesn't mean you have to follow your destiny, it means that you have the power to choose." She looks up at me.

"You and I both know that I'll have to fall in love at some point. Doesn't that prove that I'll have to defeat this so called foe? Ninjago has been at peace for months! Who could possibly interrupt it?" She sighs and hangs her head once more. I pick her chin up in my hand so she can face me. She smiles, but then her eyes widen with terror. She pulls out of my grasp and backs away from me. Her hand starts to glow purple, and she holds it in front of her, shaking. She aims it at me.

"What's wrong, Elsie?" I ask cautiously. She doesn't answer, she just keeps backing up. Eventually, she hits the mast of the ship and she puts one hand against it for support, the other still pointed at me. I take a step forward, but her hand glows even more. I stop, and she shoots the purple glow at me! I shoot my green energy at her and they clash in the middle! This knocks us both off our feet and I go flying backwards into my friends! Cole, Jay, and Kai all catch me and pick me back up. Elsie scrambles to her feet and stares at me.

"Elsie?!" I shout at her. "Why did you do that?!" She runs for the door, but I'm too fast for her. I grab her by the waist and jerk her back. She is now only a few inches from my face. She's scared at first, then smiles softly, then shakes her head violently. She pushes me back, but since she has no fighting experience whatsoever, I'm able to keep ahold of her.

"Elsie, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you," I say.

"That's not what I'm worried about!" She shouts. "I'm worried that your the man from the prophecy!" Her eyes widen and she clamps her hands over her mouth. I let go of her waist. Gasps come from behind me as I stare into her eyes. This is when I realize how beautiful she is. I'm sent into a trance for second, but then I shake this feeling out of me. Was I... No. I couldn't... could I?

Elsie's POV

"I'm worried that you're the man from the prophecy!" I put my hands to my mouth before anything more escapes. It had dawned on me as I looked into his emerald eyes when he held up my chin. I was so shocked that I had... feelings for him... that I had retaliated at the thought of him fitting the bill. I attacked out of fear, hoping that it would stop the feelings from overtaking me, but this made them worse. I realized, as Lloyd sent the blast of energy my way, that he was the prophesied green ninja. He had followed his destiny. He had a destiny.

I was snapped out of my flashback by gasps of shock. I took a step back from Lloyd as did he from me. I had to think up an excuse; fast!

"I mean the part about him having a destiny!" I said quickly. "It's not like I could have feelings for you or something!" I gave a completely fake laugh, hoping that they thought that this statement was true, but I couldn't tell.

"Elsie," Lloyd said, "I'm not-" he's cut off by a loud alarm. We all rush up to a place with a bunch of computers and a steering wheel called The Bridge. Nya mashes some button and the alarm stops. She turns to everyone.

"Looks like Elsie may be right," she says. "Looks like there's a new enemy in Ninjago."

hey! Sorry this was short! I think that I've written myself into a corner... literally!

Evil person: hey! Where did you come from?!

Me: um... I am now next to Elsie!

Elsie: Ummmm, where did you-

Me: Don't ask. Okay guys bye!

Elsie: Who are you talking to?


	9. Chapter 9

**hey u guys! Sorry this chapter took so long! Why writer's block, why?! Anywho, enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Lloyd's POV

We all gasp and accidentally run into each other as we run in opposite directions. The impact causes Zane and I to go flying across the room, Kai. Jay, and Cole all hit the wall and Elsie and Nya are pushed out the door. They comes back in, groaning. We all spring into action, except for Elsie. She decides to stay behind and train with Sensei.

The rest of us all jump off the ship and form our energy dragons. Nya shouts for us to head to the middle of the city and we're off.

"So, who exactly are we planning to fight?" Cole asks.

"I don't know!" Nya says. "All the distress signal said was 'help' sent from the Ninjago Museum!"

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Jay asks. He zooms past everyone and shouts, "RACE YA!"

"Oh, it is SO on," Cole says. I race my dragon up behind Jay's , nipping at his tail. I see a wall of water come up in front of us and we pull up on our dragons, stopping them. As the wall drops, we see Nya wave as she laughs her head of. She's well ahead of us now, and we have to make up for lost time. I narrow my eyes and smirk. Cole was right... it is SO on.

Elsie's POV

I watch out the window as the ninja leave and I sigh. I turn around and see Sensei Wu facing a computer, sipping his tea. I cautiously walk up to him.

"Sensei?" I ask. He glances at me and nods. I take a deep breath and continue.

"I, um, apologize for my actions earlier. I was really out of line." He nods again.

"I just, I felt the prophecy coming true every minute of today! It felt so wrong, and because of my destiny, Kai and Cole attacked me, Nya gets into a fight with her brother, Lloyd is pinned to the wall by his friends and I outright attack him!" I clench my fists in rage. "ALL I'LL EVER DO IS DRIVE EVERYONE APART!" I scream in frustration and shoot purple energy at a picture on the wall. It knocks off of it's nail and falls slowly to the floor in a purple container. When I say slowly, I'm talking about slow motion slowly! It fell an inch every minute! I pant and hang my head. Sensei puts his hand on my shoulder. I look up and him and his concerned face makes me feel comfortable; almost like I belonged for a second. I smile and snap out of my rage. He removes his hand.

"Elsie," he starts, "remember this. You, and only you, can choose to be in the right or in the wrong." He smiles and I stand up straight. I feel full of confidence and determination. For once in my life, I feel like I have the power to choose my destiny! I look over at Sensei and ask, "Sensei Wu, do you think it's possible for you to train me? Not to follow the prophecy, but so I can be the best to my ability?" He simply nods in agreement. I grin. "Thank you! When can we start?" I inquire.

"Right now."

Lloyd's POV

Nya was the first to arrive at the museum. She turns to us all as we hop off our dragons and says, "Well, looks like I won!" She smiles proudly. Jay walks over.

"That's my girl!" She shoves him slightly, all in fun, and giggles. We all turn our attention to the clearly obvious building on fire. On top is a figure, but I can't quite make it out. We rush to the nearest person and ask if everyone is okay. She shakes her head and informs us she overheard that two kids, a boy and a girl, are still in the building. I turn to the group and take charge of the situation.

"Nya and Zane you put the fire out. Cole, you use your earth to push apart falling debris. Jay, you shut off the electricity at the cable box, and Kai?" Kai steps forward eagerly. "No powers for you." He gives a slight pout and kick and the ground, but then nods. "Go with Jay to the power box. On second thought, Zane? You go with Jay to ensure safety!" We all rush into the building. Nya and Cole are in front, Jay and Zane take off into another direction, and Kai and I are right behind the ninjas of earth and water.

"Kai!" I shout. "Keep an eye out for the kids! If you see one, take them and rush outside without looking back!" He nods in agreement and we all push through. "Stop!" Nya shouts. We all screech to hult. "I hear someone!" I strain to listen, and can make out a small cry of help. It sounds like two.

"There!" Kai shouts. We spin in her direction and follow his hand. There are two figures huddled together in an unlit part of the building. We make a dash for them. It's a girl of about twelve and a boy slightly younger than her. She's cuddling him in her arms as he cries. Kai grabs the girl and I grab the boy. We put them on our backs and start to make our way back to the exit. I cough as my throat and eyes sting from all the smoke. Most of the fire is gone, because the fire department has arrived. We dart out of the building and a man and a woman rush to our direction. They cradle the two children in their arms and the woman turns to us. We're coughing repetitively and the stinging starts to die down. The lady has tears glistening in her eyes.

"Thank you for saving our babies!" She whispers. My coughing subsides long enough for me to get out "no problem." She turns back to her family. I smile on the inside. Jay and Zane run over to us. Jay, of course, rushes to Nya's side and she collapses in his arms from exhaustion. Zane comes over to the rest of us and asks PIXAL to run a scan. He reports that there is no damage done to us. I'm relieved. We all sit and our coughing dies down, as well as the now mild burning. Jay and Nya walk over to us. They give us all paper cups of water. I gulp mine down greedily and I feel a whole lot better. Nya then offers water to the kids we saved. My mind is consumed with thoughts of my dad again. I sigh as we ready our dragons. Cole looks over, concerned.

"Is something wrong?" He asks. I shrug it off as nothing.

"If you say so, Green Machine." He replies. We all hop onto our dragons as we head out. As I glance back, I see the figure on the roof. It has a cape flowing in the wind and that's all I can make out.

 **wow! Who do u say the random person with a cape is? I think that it's-**

 **Nya: WOAH, WOAH!**

 **Me: What?**

 **Nya: You wrote it! You can't guess until they find out!**

 **Me: Aaaawwww! You are no fun! Can't I just-**

 **Everyone: NO!**

 **Me: ugh! Fine! Bye guys! Hmph.**


	10. Chapter 10

**hey guys! By popular request: potato**

Chapter 10

Elsie's POV

"Your goal is to complete this course before I finish my tea." Sensei said. I stood there, confused. He placed a napkin on his lap and a cup on top. He poured his tea, put two sugar cubes in it, and drank it.

"Today you have failed. Tomorrow, you will try again." He said as he headed over to the door.

"Wait, what?!" I shrieked. "No, no, no! There must be a mistake! That can't be the test! Let alone-" he cut me off by shutting the door. Does he always do that when people ramble? I sigh, and turn to the obstacle course. I've GOT to get used to this course to fight accordingly! I started up on it. I got banged here and thrown there! I was determined, though. I wouldn't give up that easily! By the time the ninja got back from saving the day, I only had to work on a few parts. It just so happened that I'd gotten to the hardest part when they came back. I turned my head and got thwacked off of the course and into you-know-you's arms. He caught me by my arms and repeated that famous line.

"We've gotta stop bumping into each other like this!" He smirked. I felt that fluttery sensation for a moment, but I wouldn't let it take me over again. I hopped to my feet and dusted myself off.

"Yeah, yeah. I'd like to see how you started out!" I retorted. He laughs.

"I was just a kid!" He says.

"Wow! You must've been doing this for years and years!" I said.

"Actually, he's not been doing this for that long!" Kai interrupted. He nudged Zane beside him and they both snicker.

"What?" I say confused. "What's so funny?" Lloyd is now holding in a laugh. I frown.

"Well, after the whole tomorrow's tea incident, I became-"

"Did you just say you got hit by tomorrow's tea?!" I shout. His smile wears off.

"Yeah, why?"

"Um, can I guess where?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Okay," he responds.

"Was it at Doomsday Comix?" I say in a low tone. He nods.

"Why is that so important?" He inquires. I sigh.

"Because..."

"Because...?"

"Because that's the day that I jumped in age. Because I watched you guys defeat the grundle. Because I saw you guys as kids. Because I was left inside and hid in an aisle. Because that day brought me years closer to the prophecy!" I say. I stare at the floor, avoiding their responses in emotions.

"No. Way," Cole said. I continued to follow the floor patterns. I nod.

"I am SO sorry!" I hear Lloyd exclaim. "If I'd known that I would be putting someone else's childhood at risk, I wouldn't've done it!" I gather up courage to look at them all. Lloyd is in front of me and the others are in shock behind him.

Changing the subject, I smile cheerfully and say, "Well! Since that's out in the open, I'm going to keep training!" I turn, and, for once, Lloyd doesn't grab my wrist. I'm relieved. He does try to stop me. As I'm running on an obstacle, dodging things left and right, I hear Jay shout.

"Woah, woah! You can't just drop a bomb like that and pretend like it was never said! Ow!" I assume that 'ow' was enhanced from Nya.

"Well, it's in the past now, and I'm not going to let a little thing like this change anything!" I say with a fake smile.

"LITTLE?!" I hear everyone shout. This knocks me off the obstacle and I trip, only to fall flat on my back. I scramble to get to my feet as they fire questions away that are coming from no-one in particular,

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Which aisle were you in?!"

"How did you sneak out?!"

"When did you see us as kids?!"

"Did we ruin your childhood?!"

"Who did you think was the cutest as a kid?" The last one, without mistake, came from Jay. Nya walked up to him and everyone else just stared at him.

"You. Ruin. Everything!" She yells.

"What? It was just a question! I have the freedom of speech, don't I?"

"NO!" Everyone yells.

"Hey! Who asked you?" He crosses his arms and glares. I laugh.

"So? Elsie...?" Cole says. I sigh and look at the wooden panels that make up the floor again. Then I shake the awkwardness out of my entire body. I look up and fake smile.

"Like I said, it's no biggie now! That's behind me now. I'm completely chill with my life! Well, besides the whole destiny thing and awkwardness of earlier when I nearly killed you guys." My face falls, but I vigorously shake on another plastered smile.

"But I'm not one to dwell on my past, so you guys shouldn't worry about a thing!" I turn to hop onto the course when Cole and Jay move in front of me. I take a step back and bump into Zane.

"Heh, heh. Come on, guys! You're not going to corner me like you did Lloyd," I gulp and me smile wears off, "are you?"


	11. Chapter 11

**O MY WORD! *pant pant* Sorry I'm late! VBS was crazy! Did I miss anything? *Looks at angry fans chasing her* Ahh! Okay okay! Here is Chapter 11!**

Nya's POV

I didn't stop the guys from cornering Elsie, but I didn't support the idea of intimidating her into answers. I just stood to the side and hoped that Elsie's training today had taught her something. I saw a flame flicker in my brother' hand. Uh-oh. My boyfriend's hand crackled with lightning. This is bad. We can't have a repeat of this morning. I can see Elsie's hand spark up with purple. Cole, Lloyd, and Zane back away, not wanting to fight. They come stand next to me on the sidelines. Their powers clash in the middle as they all make a move. This throws them off balance and they stumble backwards. Kai strikes next. He throws a punch at Elsie and she catches his fist.

"Aw, come on guys! Let's not do this again!" Elsie asks. She shoves Kai away from her and shoots a blast at him. He doesn't freeze, though. He's falling backwards in slow motion. I gasp. He's in some sort of dome. Elsie looks at her hand and shoots a blast at Jay. He dodges it and shoots lightning back. She shoots a time blast at it. Like Kai, the lightning moves in slow motion. Elsie steps to the side, just in case. The dome around Kai disappears and he flops on his side. Then, Jay's electricity shoots across the ship and out into the clouds.

"Okay, that's enough," Lloyd interrupts. They all stop and turn to him.

"Yeah, Elsie's done nothing!" I agree in anger. Why did I just watch? Elsie turns to me.

"Thank you," she whispers. I nod and give a smile. She walks up to Lloyd.

"Thank you," she says. He smiles as well.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" I say to the blue and red ninja. They shrug and a sly smile comes across both their faces.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask.

"We wanted to see how good she was," Jay smirks.

"Yeah, and she's pretty good!" Kai complements.

"Wait, what?" Elsie asks. "I thought you guys were mad!"

"Pfft! Mad? No!" Jay laughs, "We just wanted to test you!" He nudges Elsie. She starts to see the humor in all this. She cracks a smile.

"Well, I'm glad I did okay," she says, "Otherwise, I probably wouldn't be here to see this!" She playfully shoves Kai. He stumbles and chuckles. I smile and roll my eyes. Those two boys!

Lloyd's POV

After all the excitement, we all went to bed around 10 pm. It was morning now, so I squinted my eyes open. I looked at my phone. It was 5:26 am. I groaned and rolled over in bed. Then I heard something up on the deck. I groggily got up and got into my gie. I trudged up the stairs and into the doorway. It was dark, but as my eyes adjusted, I could make out a girl on the training course. Nya? Maybe. Elsie? Maybe. I was about to question their identity when the girl yelled and went flying off the obstacle course. I ran over to who it was. It was, of course, Elsie. She had her eyes closed and her head was swaying as if her mind was spinning from dizzying action. She got to her knees and I decided to help her. I tapped her on the shoulder and her eyes shot open. She sat down hard on the wooden floor. She gasped, then relaxed her face into a smirk. I smiled at her clumsiness as I held back a chuckle. She rolled her eyes as she took my outstretched hand. I pulled her to her feet and let go. She shoved my shoulder and I took an unbalanced step backwards. She giggles. It's such a feminine laugh.

"What are you doing here?" We both ask. We laugh from surprise.

"You first," I say.

"Well, I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd come out here and give the course a go!"

"Wait, did you get ANY sleep last night?" She rubs the back of her head, nervously.

"No," she replies.

"You can't just do that after the day you've just had!" I say.

"Well, that's just it! I can't stop thinking about yesterday!" She sighs.

"Well, I can't say I blame you!" I exclaim. "That was a long evening!" She sighs.

"You know... I never thought that anything like this would ever happen to me," she says as she walks over toward the edge of the ship. I follow her.

"What?"

"This!" She gestures to everything around us. "Meeting my idols, becoming a ninja, having a specific destiny to follow," she sighs. "I just thought, until I was twelve, that I'd be a normal girl that craved adventure. Now that I have adventure, I'm wishing that I was that little girl, again."

We both look out at the sunrise. I never realized how much of a childhood that we both missed. How we both had a destiny. How we both didn't like the outcomes at first. I wondered if her outcome would be worth it like mine was.

"Well, maybe instead of thinking that it's an annoyance, you should embrace the adventures," I say.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, instead of just focusing on everything as part of your destiny, choose for yourself if these adventures are worth it or not."

"That kinda sounds like it's from a cheesy movie," she smirks.

"Well, we're in a cheesy movie situation," I laugh. She giggles in response.

"Thanks," she says. She places a hand on mine. I smile.

"Hey! What are you guys doing up at 6 am?!" We hear from behind us. It's Cole. I step away from Elsie and she pulls her hand from mine. I nearly trip on a loose floorboard.

"Uh-er-we were just-um- talking," Elsie stutters out. Then we see Nya peek out from behind Cole.

"Aww, you guys are so cute!" She gushes. I feel myself blush. I glance at at Elsie. She looks like a red cherry. We lock eyes for a moment. What did she mean by that? Elsie looks away and asks that exact same question. I wince at the response.

"Aw come on you guys!" Cole says, "You're perfect!" Elsie stands up straight and bugs her eyes.

Elsie's POV

Aww man. This is bad. But it's also good. I don't know. I have mixed emotions at this point! Whatever they are, they're telling me about Lloyd. I can't... I can't... I couldn't! Could I? Could I have a... a... a crush on the green ninja?!

Me: WOW! That took like a million years!

Lloyd: *Trying to read Elsie's POV*

Elsie: *Slaps his hand* no!

Lloyd: Aww!

Me: LLOYD!

Lloyd: *backs away slowly*

Me: Hey! Get over here with Chapter 12! Bye guys! You are REALLY in for a world of pain now!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Guys! Sorry, but I won't be posting until Saturday. :*( I got grounded from my phone, but I'm posting this real quick! When I come back, I'll post A LOT! I'm going to keep writing so don't worry! Without further ado:

Chapter 12

Lloyd's POV

"Your perfect!" My head is spinning with thoughts of everything. Was that statement true? No. Yes? Maybe? I don't know! All I do know is that I'm most likely-

"Your blushing!" Cole says in a sing-song voice. Uh-oh. I dart my eyes over to Elsie. She's red in the cheeks as well. That kind of helps. She glances over at me. We lock eyes for a moment.

"Aww!" Nya and Cole gush. This is now awkward. Thankfully, Elsie breaks the silence and eye contact.

"I'm gonna go over there and train..." She says. She flips her hood up and wanders over to the course. We all watch her and then Nya and Cole take a step towards me. Nya tilts her head to one side and raises one corner of her smile higher than the other.

"So anyways! Do YOU think so?" Jay asks. I freeze up.

"About what?" I try to act naive.

"Duh!" Jay says while rolling his eyes. "We're talking about you and Elsie! Do you think you're a thing?" He raises an eyebrow and smirks. I turn my back to them and start to walk off deck.

"What? Of course not! Why would we be an item?" I ask as I let a fake nervous laugh escape. I continue down the hall towards our room. I can hear them hot on my tail."Let alone, why would we even like each other?! It's not like I have a crush on her or anything!" I stop in my tracks and clamp a hand over my mouth. Oops. Jay and Nya catch me in my awkward state with wide eyes as big as they could go. They look at one another and smile.

"You DO have a crush on her!" Jay starts. I gulp. Me and my big, rambling mouth! He continues as he steps forward. I back into a wall that's directly behind me. "Don't you?" I can feel my heart pounding and the color in my cheeks rise in temperature.

"What?!" I ask. "Like I said! No!" I push my way past him and Nya as I continue down the hall. I realize that if I went to our room, they would just follow me in. I wince at the idea. I turn a corner and head back towards the deck. They're pestering me all the way, but I don't dare answer back. We finally get there and I see Elsie taking a break out of the corner of my eye.

"Again!" I shout to the now annoying couple, "No!" I jump off the edge and fly away on my dragon, thinking of the real question in all of this: Do I have a crush of Elsie?!

Elsie's POV

After seeing Jay and Nya chase after Lloyd, I let out a sigh of relief. Good. They're gone. I continue training for a bit and then go take a break.

As I'm sitting on the bench, I see Lloyd run back out with Nya and Jay gushing over something behind him. When he gets to the rail, I see him jump as he shouts:

"Again! No!" Jay and Nya run to the edge as they watch him fly off on his energy dragon. They then turn around and burst into fits of laughter. It reminds me of yesterday. When Lloyd and I laughed after I fell into him. I smile.

"Hello?!" I hear a voice say. I'm snapped out of my daze to see Jay and Nya standing directly in front of me. I shake my head vigorously.

"Hey guys! What's up?!" I say cheerfully. They look at each other and hold back a laugh as the exchange thoughts.

"What?" I ask.

"Do you like Lloyd?" Nya asks.

"Um, I mean, he's a good friend... I guess," I respond, avoiding eye contact. I can see them smirking out of the corner of my eye. I pick up my bow and arrow to go over to start target practice.

"Well..." Jay starts. He stands behind the target. I pull back an arrow, "we think that Lloyd has a crush on you!" I gasp and jerk my hand. The arrow goes flying into the mast. I duck as It bounces onto the floor beside me and hits the bench. It nearly hits Nya, but she pulls up a water force field and shrieks. It ricochets off of it and eventually hits the target. We all stand up and look at the arrow.

"Heh-heh. Would ya look at that! I got a bullseye!" I say nervously. I lower my bow and rub the back of my neck. I continue pulling arrows out of my quiver and shooting them. There was an awkward silence. I broke it.

"So..." I start. "Why would you, um, think that?" I glance at them. Nya's sitting on the back of the bench and Jay's leaning against the edge of the rail to the ship.

"Oh..." Jay says. "When we were chasing him, he just randomly said, 'It's not like I have a crush on her or anything!'"

"Well, doesn't that mean that he doesn't?" I ask.

"That's just it!" Nya starts. "He became super defensive! Like he would if he had an actual crush on you!" I laugh nervously.

"Y'all are delusional! Why would he have a crush on me? Besides, even if he did, what are the chances that I'd like him back? It's not like I would! That's just crazy!" I say this all in one breath really fast. I turn to them and see them smiling. Ugh! I messed up badly. I put my bow and arrow down and walk over to the railing. I then turn to them and smile as I roll my eyes.

"There's nothing going on! Believe me! I'm going to head to the kitchen for lunch." I head towards the exit to the deck and look down the hall and then look the other way. Hmm. I only have one small problem: where to find the kitchen.

Hey, guys! I hope you liked this delayed chapter! I'm actually liking romance stuff a bit more these days!

Cole: *snickers* Is it because you got back from a boy's house just now?

Me: THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WI- yes.

Cole: Ha! I knew it! You've gotta cru-ush! You've gotta cru-ush!

Me: HEY! Do you like being in this story?

Cole: *nods*

Me: Then I suggest you shut your mouth and let me do the outro!

Cole: *nods again and backs away slowly*

Me: *takes a deep breath and exhales* Bye guys!


	13. Chapter 13

13Ninjago Story: Destiny vs Love

*sneaks in* Hey guys! Shhhh! I got my phone for today! Yay! Here is the nxt chapter with a cool story changer! Here you go!

Chapter 13

Elsie's POV

After asking Sensei where the kitchen was located, I'd headed toward it to make myself something to eat. I just decided on grabbing a bag of chips and sitting down. As I ate, I wondered if I really DID like Lloyd. I also wondered if he liked me back. That is, if I liked him. What if he liked me and I didn't like him. Do I? Does he? Do we like each other? Were we really "perfect" for each other? If so, would we know that we liked each other? Why do we say liked? "Like, like, like-ity, like like! Why would I like him? Do I?!" I shout as I smash the bag of chips on the table. I turn to leave and jump back and gasp. I see a boy standing in the doorway with his mouth slightly open in shock. It's Lloyd.

Lloyd's POV

I see Elsie turn around and then go into shock mode. I must admit, I'm pretty shocked, myself! Was she talking about me?

"Lloyd!" She shouts. She bumps into the table and knocks over a chair.

"Sorry!" She says as she picks it up. She stands up straight and clasps her hands behind her back. I don't answer for a while, but then speak up.

"Hey..." I reply. She walks over to me.

"Hey..." She sighs. "How long have you, um, been standing here?"

"Long enough to get an earful," I say. She turns her back on me and starts to walk over to the table. I catch her by the wrist and she gasps. Slowly, she turns around to face me. Her face is filled with nervous terror. I let go of her and she faces me. We stare at each other awkwardly for a while and she speaks first.

"Are you mad?" She murmurs.

"Mad?!" I exclaim. "Why would I be mad? You were just..." I pause, "thinking out loud." She looks at me with a glazed over expression. Almost as if she was in a dream sequence. I smile at her and she smiles back. She starts to blush and then turns away again. She picks up the now empty bag of chips and walks over to the trash can. She heads back over to me.

"So, if you're not mad, and you're probably not happy, what are you?" I freeze up. I can't see Elsie anymore. I see, complete darkness. Something different. Wait. IS that Elsie? She's running from someone. It's a tall man. Wait. This is when I first met her! She runs me over and apologizes.

"You're the green ninja!" She gapes. She fades away into nothing but black and I see her face again. She's not on the street this time, she's... behind me. We're on my dragon. She smiles and laughs and then fades away again. I see her next to me and then we both land on deck. She stumbles into me and I crack a joke. We burst into fits of laughter and then she fades away. This time, I see the rest of the ninja pinning me to the wall. I look over and see Elsie.

"Lloyd?" She asks. She's gone again and in her place is... well... her. She freezes everyone in there place and stares shocked at her palms. She's gone now. She collapses in my arms and blacks out after sending a flicker of purple over to Nya. She fades away, yet again, and she's now up in the air, floating on a bench, and shrieks. The bench drops and all is black. I see Elsie back away from me and attack out of fear. Our powers collide in the middle and we go flying back. Darkness. She's now training on the course and I run past her. Black. I now see her slam her bag of chips on the table and turn around to see me. She gasps and jumps back.

"Lloyd!" She exclaims. She knocks over a chair. "Sorry!" I now only see black. As a bright flash of white comes into view, I hear her voice racket through my head as an echo.

"Lloyd?"

Elsie's POV

After I ask Lloyd this question, he tenses up. He sits there and doesn't move for some time.

"Lloyd?" I ask. He shuts his eyes.

"Elsie..?" He mutters. He then collapses on the floor.

"Lloyd!" I shriek. I drop to my knees and place a hand on his shoulder. I shake him to try to get him to wake up.

"LLOYD?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" I scream. "HELP! HELP!" I yell. I hear running footsteps getting closer as I take his head onto my lap. I look up to see the ninja and Sensei standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong? What happened?!" Nya asks.

"It's Lloyd! He- just- collapsed! I asked him what he thought and he just stood there! He then muttered my name and blacked out!" I say worriedly and quickly. I look down at him. He starts to stir. He groans and then, without warning, pops his eyes open and bolts up.

"Elise!" He shouts. He looks around at everyone confused. His eyes land on me. He rubs the side of his head and groans again.

"Wha- what happened?" He asks.

"You tell us!" Kai says. Lloyd still stares at me.

"Y-you're... okay?" He asks me. I twist my face into a confused expression.

"Me? What about you?" I ask. He scratches his head and cocks it to one side.

"You... you fell!" He exclaims. I get to my feet and help him up as well.

"What?" Jay inquires.

"After you asked me that, it was like... like a flashback of everything I've ever done with you! Then, I heard you say my name. I said your's and then I saw us fighting someone. They knocked you off a cliff and I couldn't get there in time to save you!" Lloyd explains. That sounded exactly like the prophecy! What? Does that mean...

"I need you to answer this question truthfully." I say. "Do you... like... me?"

Boom! Cliffhanger!

Fans: AWW COME ON!

Me: Sorry! It's so fun! I promise I'll get the chapter out by Saturday!

Ninja: Saturday?!

Me: Is everyone against me?! Okay. Buy guys!


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I'm back! I found out complicated stuff so I could post! Yay knowledge! Here you go! No more cliff hangers! For now...**

Chapter 14

Lloyd's POV

"Do you... like... me?" I tense up and stay fixed in my place. All eyes are on me, now. What do I say? Do I tell the truth? What even IS the truth? No? Yes? I don't know? I clear my throat as I stare into Elsie's blue, concerned, eyes. I take a deep breath.

"Yes!" I blurt out. Gasps come from behind me and in front of me. Elsie continues to stare at me. We don't break eye contact from a second.

"Now you," I say, "Do you like me?"

Elsie's POV

I feel a huge pressure on me like never before! Did I? Do I? Do I now? I sigh while staring at Lloyd. I think I like him, but if I admitted that, it would bring me closer to the prophecy!

"I... I-I..." I stutter. "I do," I say. He exhales as if he was holding his breath for a long time. I smile at him, but then my smile wears off. He looks at me concerned.

"What is it?" He asks.

"This means..." I trail off.

"What?" 

"You're... you're..." I can't bare to say it. I've come this far from destiny and in just two days I've become a ninja, developed a crush on the green ninja, and come just inches away from my destiny. Destiny.

"Destiny..." I hear. I take a step back from Lloyd and look behind me.

"What is it?" Lloyd asks. I ignore him as I close my eyes.

"Destiny..." I hear it again. I clamp my hands over my ears, but it's no use!

"It's your destiny..."

"No!" I shout. I open my eyes, but all I can see is... nothing. My friends are gone and in their place is infinite darkness.

"Elsie... it's your destiny..." the voice says.

"No, it's not! If it is, than maybe I don't want it! I'll run from destiny! I'll do whatever it takes!" I yell. I look around and something starts to appear. I can see... Lloyd? He's sitting with the others, but they look very sad. Lloyd looks the most grieved. I wonder why they're all so sad. I find that I can walk over to them.

"What happened?" I ask Lloyd. He doesn't answer. He just stares at the floor.

"Hello?" I ask. I watch as Zane comes towards him. He lays a hand on Lloyd's shoulder.

"It's not your fault," he says.

"Yes it is!" Lloyd nearly shouts. "I shouldn't have said anything! I should've just said no!" I walk closer to him and stand in front of him. I kneel down so I can see him better. He looks as if he's on the verge of tears. I place my hand on his knee, but it just passes through! Strange.

"If I hadn't admitted to liking Elsie, maybe she'd still be here! Now she's gone, because of me!" I gasp at Lloyd's conclusion! I didn't leave! What? He starts to fade, as does everything else. I stand up and hear the voice again.

"This is your future if you leave destiny..." it says, "what if Lloyd IS your destiny?" I gasp at the realization.

"If you leave destiny, you leave Lloyd..."

"What would happen to Ninjago?" I ask, urgently. I'm shown to a room. As I peer into a mirror, my reflection swirls so I can see Ninjago in ruins. I gasp again and place a hand to the glass.

"No... it can't be!" I say. "Where are the ninja?" The scene in the mirror changes. I see all the ninja and Wu in chains. I back away from the scene. I see a figure come towards them. They all back up against the wall in fear. My heart sinks as they grab Lloyd by the arm and drag him away from the others.

"Where are they taking him?!" I shriek. I see Lloyd thrown against the wall and he collapses from weariness. I see the stranger pull out a sword and raise it.

"No!" I shriek. I run toward to mirror and shatter the glass. I fall through the mirror and into nothingness. I shut my eyes tight and when I open them, I see Lloyd and the ninja. Lloyd has his hands on my arms, grasping me tight. They all look really worried and confused.

"Are you... okay?" Cole asks. I shake my head and stare at them all. I can feel tears welling up in my eyes. I lower my hands and Lloyd let's my arms go.

"No... I'm not okay..." I say.

"I... I need to go to sleep. I'm exhausted!" I step around Lloyd, but he slides in front of me. I go the other way, but the ninja stand in front of me this time. They all look extremely concerned and confused.

"Why were you saying all those things?" Kai asks. I back away.

"Y-you... heard me?" I ask in shock. They all nod in unison. I swallow hard. "What did you hear?"

"Where are the ninja?"

"A lot of shrieks, gasps and horrified faces!"

"You'd run from destiny,"

"Where are they taking him?"

"What would happen to Ninjago?"

"Etc, etc, etc!"

I sigh and look at the floor. I shudder at the memories as I push myself past everyone. I can't think straight today! I need some sleep! I go down the hall, and to my surprise, Lloyd stands in front of Nya and I's room. I gasp and jump backwards. I trip on a loose floorboard. I feel someone catch me and help me to my feet. It's Lloyd, of course.

"You know we should really stop-" he starts. I interrupt him by shooting a time blast at his feet. This holds him down so he can't go anywhere.

"Sorry Lloyd, but i think I can explain faster without interruptions!" I say. He rolls his eyes.

"Go on then..."

Lloyd's POV

Elsie tells me about what she saw. I can't believe it!

"So that could all happen?" I ask. She nods.

"But you can't tell anyone!" She whispers as she places a hand on my shoulder. I nod in agreement. She smiles and starts to head into her room, but I catch her by her wrist. He turns around and rolls her eyes.

"What now, Greenie?" She smirks.

"About before," I start. He smile wears off, "did you really mean it?" I was referring to when we admitted to liking each other. I could tell she understood, though. She sighs.

"Every word," I smile at her.

"What about you?" She smirks.

"Every word." We both stand there and smile at each other. I glance down.

"Can you give me a hand?" I ask. She looks down as well and laughs.

"Sure thing!" She holds up her hand and a small spark of purple travels down to my feet. I shake them out and I hear Elsie giggle. She goes behind me and stands in the doorway. I turn to face her.

"Goodnight, Lloyd."

"Goodnight, Elsie." As she shuts the door, I spin on my heel to head a bit down the hallway to our room. I smile to myself as I reach for the doorknob. This has been the best two days of my life. I stop in my tracks to see four ninja pile out of the room as I open the door outward. They all scramble to their feet and Jay speaks up first.

"It was Cole's idea!" He points towards Cole.

"Hey! Was not!" He replies. I roll my eyes as I push past them to climb into bed. As I drift off to sleep, I remember the visions that I had and the visions Elsie had. So many questions, so... few... answers...

Elsie's POV

After I shut the door, I lean up against it and smile at the fluttery feeling in my chest. I skip towards the bed, but then my heart sank. I remembered the visions that Lloyd and I had had. If that's what'll happen if I leave, you can count on me staying! My spirits rise again as I think of Lloyd. His blonde hair, green eyes, and perfect laugh. As I think of these things, I crawl into my bed. I fall asleep with a genuine smile on my face.

 **Aww! That was so sweet! Don't you just love romance? So flighty and amazing! Right Zane?**

 **Zane: *turns towards me and looks confused* I love PIXAL, but...**

 **Me: Ugh! Knowing a nindroid can be challenging! Don't you just feel... something special when you see Lloyd and Elsie?**

 **Zane: I see that they are attracted to each other in an awkward sense that makes them so called "perfect."**

 **Me: See? Zane's a big sweetheart!**

 **Zane: I'm a nindroid.**

 **Me: Um... okay then! I'm just gonna... *sighs* whatever! Bye guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey! Sorry it's been a while! I've been so busy! Here is:

Chapter 15

Elsie's POV

I'm awoken by a loud crash! I bolt up in bed and let out a scream. I hear loud voices and more crashes. Then, Lloyd bursts into the room. I shriek as he slams the door behind him. He shushes me and I give him a puzzled look.

"I accidentally blew up Jay's new machine and now he's gonna kill me! Literally!" He whisper-shouts. I can't help but let out a small giggle.

"LLOYD! YOU ARE IN FOR A WORLD OF PAIN!" We hear Jay shout from down the hall. Lloyd darts his eyes around the room.

"I need to hide!" He says quickly. "Now!" I nod and gesture to the closet. He rushes over and shut himself in just as Jay bust through the door. He's panting with pure hatred written all over his face.

"Is Lloyd in here?" He asks.

"No, why?" I ask.

"He destroyed my brand new invention!" He screams. I shrug and he huffs as he rushes out the door. I shut it and exhale as I lean against it, catching my breath.

"You may come out now, oh Fearless One!" I say to Lloyd. He slowly creaks the door open and let's out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks! I owe you one!" He says. I roll my eyes and smirk.

"Okay then. Don't come crashing into my room at 6 am!" I say. He laughs.

"Noted!" I give him a slight shove and I laugh. We walk over to my bed and sit down. I pull open the side table, revealing my purple ninja gie. I take it out and stare at it. Flashbacks of my horrible fate come into my mind. I sigh.

"It can't be that bad," Lloyd says. "Right?" I shake my head.

"I can't be a savior! I just can't be!" I say. I stand up. "Just look at me! Do I look like crime fighting materiel? I don't think so!" Lloyd looks me up and down. I'm wearing a borrowed pair of Pjs from Nya with fluffy slippers. I rub the back of my neck nervously and sit back down.

"Heh-heh. Sorry. I forgot I'm still in my pjs!" I manage to say. Lloyd laughs.

"Well, right now, you look like the only thing you'd be fighting is insomnia!" I nearly laugh, cupping my hand to my mouth. I remove it and roll my eyes.

"You know, you roll your eyes a lot!" Lloyd says. I shrug.

"It's a gift!"

Suddenly, something comes out of nowhere and attacks Lloyd. I leap to my feet as I watch Jay clobber Lloyd. He's shouting something about sweet revenge. I can't help but burst into a fit of laughter. Jay glares.

"You little... sneaky... good-for-nothing... rat!" Jay yells. He starts to leap at me and I brace myself for the worst. At least, that's what I thought I would do. Instead, I do a flip off the wall, jumping over him. Not expecting it, this throws him off balance. He hops to his feet and tosses a punch back. I dodge and run towards the door. I dash out and see Lloyd in the hallway.

"RUN!" I shout. He jumps and starts to run beside me. I find myself laughing with joy and pleasure.

"You do realize that Jay is angry enough to strangle us, right?" He asks. I laugh again.

"Follow me, I've got an idea!" He nods, and I start to pick up a little more speed.

"On the count of three, we run in opposite directions! We meet up in the gaming room!" I say this just loud enough for him to hear. We try to sprint faster.

"One..." I hear Jay screaming.

"Two..." I'm starting to feel winded!

"THREE!" I shout. We both dart down separate hallways. As I turn my head, I see the master of lightning crash into the ending table while a certain green figure turns to go the other way.

I keep running and don't look back as I turn corner after corner. I turn the last one and a full force crashes into me. I'm flung back to where I just was and land on my side. I groan and hold my left arm as I get to my feet. I gasp as I see Lloyd lying on the floor, struggling to get up. I rush over to him to help, but hesitate. I smirk to myself.

"You know," his eyes shoot open, "we've really gotta stop bumping into each other like this!" His ready-to-fight expression softens into a light smile paired with an eye roll. He stands up and slides open the door to the gaming room.

"After you," he says as he dramatically bows and gestures towards the empty room. I swallow a giggle and stand up straight.

"It would be my pleasure." I walk into the room and then a thought crosses my mind. Without warning, I yank his arm in and close the door. I push him onto the couch and he lands with a satisfying thud. I can't help but giggle as I toss a throw pillow at his head. He pulls it off to reveal his now messy blonde hair and a determined, yet playful, expression.

"This. Means. War!" He exclaims as he proceeds to attack me with his pillow. I grab another off the couch and use it as a shield. I shove him off of me and go in for an attack. I swing the pillow at his cheek, but he meets his pillow in the middle with mine. They collide and this throws me off balance. I laugh and so does he as he hops up on the couch to get an advantage. The teen boy slings his pillow again, but I duck to avoid it. As I do this, my ponytail whacks me in the face, making me sit down hard on the floor.

"Oof!" I exclaim. I push my annoying hair out of the way and hop to my feet.

"Wow. SOOOO graceful!" Lloyd says. I roll my eyes.

"Oh, shut. Up." I say. I go for another attack. I aim for his legs, but he jumps and aims for mine. I loose my balance and begin to fall backwards. I feel a strong force catch me and my head flips back temporarily. My foot slightly kicks out and I lift my head up. I smile to see a pair of green eyes and a ruffled mess of blonde hair. Lloyd's softly smiling, but then... he gets a weird twinkle in his eye. This confuses me as I feel a hot pink spread across my cheeks.

"What are you-" I'm cut off by myself spinning rapidly away from him. His hand, which I was holding apparently, lets go and I crash into a beanbag. I hear him chuckle as I sit up. Did he just... twirl me away from him? I brush it off as nothing while I pull my knees up and rest my crossed arms on them. I raise an eyebrow, but can't help but laugh with him.

Jay's POV

"AWW COME ON!" We all exclaim. I sigh. Watching Lloyd and Elsie on the security cameras was a good way to exact revenge, but Lloyd just messed it all up! I hear Kai scoff.

"He could've TOTALLY kissed her!" He exclaims. I look over and see a certain red head roll her eyes. She punches Kai's shoulder.

"Like you've had experience in that!" She says. Kai rubs the back of his neck as she steps closer to him.

"Uh, heh heh..." He says nervously. Skylor had called up the day before and wondered if she could swing by for a visit. Kai eagerly agreed and awaited her arrival at around 4:30 am! I choke down a laugh as Nya comes over to me.

"Hey Nya!" I say, excitedly. She giggles as she plants a quick kiss on my cheek. I blush as I see Cole pretend to gag out of the corner of my eye. I ignore him and we turn our attention back to the screen.

Lloyd's POV

We sit down on the couch and try to stop laughing. I'm in stitches. I must admit, I was pretty embarrassed about dipping her like that, but I think I pulled of off okay. After all, it came out all right in the end, right? I sigh contently and place my hands down by my sides. I notice that it brushes against Elsie's I glance down, and look up to see her do the same thing. I place my hand on my lap and quickly apologize.

"Oh... well, I don't mind..." she stutters. I smile and she reaches over in my lap. She takes my hand in hers and lays it in between us. She lays her other hand on top of mine as her smile stretches farther. I feel my cheeks heat up as I watch her's turn a bubblegum pink. She looks down at her lap and I notice a small piece of her ponytail, if you could call it that now, fall in her face. With my free hand, I gently tuck it behind her ear. She lets out a small, barely audible gasp, but then relaxes her suddenly tense shoulders. I must admit, she is beautiful. I'd noticed before, but this seemed... different somehow. I lean against the back of the couch and sigh. She mimics me and I stifle a laugh. Just then, out of nowhere, we hear someone slide the door open with full force and about 5 or 6 voices exclaim, "JUST KISS!"

Startled, Elsie and I quickly return our hands to our sides and whip our heads around to see Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, and... Skylor? They all look very displeased and then I feel like I got slapped in the face with reality. I process what they'd all shouted. I glance at Elise's now crimson cheeks and shocked expression. I stand up and glare at all of them.

"What in Ninjago's name is wrong with you?!" I practically scream. "Were you... spying on us through that door?"

"That would be incorrect, for we were, in fact, not spying on you through this door," Zane starts, "We were up on the bridge, checking the secur-" Cole clamps his hand over the nindroid's mouth.

"Heh-heh..." Cole says as he plasters on a nervous smile. My eyes widen.

"You were looking in the cameras?!" I ask as I gesture to the small security camera in the corner of the room. I'm absolutely furious now! How could they do such a thing?! HOW?!

"Like you guys said, whatever happened to trust?" I say a little softer. Jay and his loud mouth pipe up.

"He met a friend! His name was vengeance!" He exclaims. Kai kicks him in the leg and steps on his foot.

"OW!" Jay lets out a blood curdling cry as he backs away and holds his foot. Nya bops Kai on the head and so does Skylor. Kai rubs his head and Skylor rolls her eyes. She chimes in.

"Soooo... enough about the whole spying thing..."

"What? You of all people?! You used to BE a spy!" I exclaim. This looks like it deeply hurts Skylor. Kai steps in front of her and gives Lloyd a fiery glare that could make make fire itself shrink away in fear.

"Hey! Just because your lovesick for Elsie," he gestures towards her, "doesn't give you a reason to pick on Skylor!" I shake my head.

"Look, I don't mean to hurt anyone... except the one who came up with the idea!" He glares at Jay specifically.

"Yeah, Cole!" Jay says. Cole's eyes widen, revealing he's clearly offended.

"Woah, woah, woah, take it easy electric boy!" Cole says. I see Jay's Adam's apple go up and down as he swallows hard.

He is SO in for it.

Elsie's POV

This is why I don't like falling in love! Well, maybe not this in particular, but it's in the top five!

"Guys, I think I should go," I say. Lloyd turns around and everyone's faces show shock.

"If you go, you cannot fulfill your destiny and Ninjago will fall," The nindroid says matter-of-factly. "If you stay, you will have to deal with all these problems." It's like he's reading my mind! I tense up as I see Lloyd's eyes soften. He comes towards me and grabs my hand.

"What are you going to do, Elise?"

Boom! Another cliffhanger! Tell me what you think Elsie will choose in the reviews! :) ;)

Elsie: Wait. Are they gonna guess? Because it's obvious I'm going to-

Cole: *Clamps hand over Elsie's mouth* heh-heh!

Me: yeah... Don't let her go until I start writing the next chapter!

Elsie: *struggles*

Cole: *nods*

Me: Riiiiight... Okay then. Bye... guys?


	16. Chapter 16

Here you go you guys! Sorry if it's shorter!

Chapter 16

Elsie's POV

My head is spinning with thoughts as I stand fixed in my place. All eyes are on me as I go over the past two days in my head. Let me see. I bumped into Lloyd, he brought me here, we found out I'm an elemental master of time, I've developed a small crush on Lloyd, he found out, I've had weird scary visions about my friends and my fate, I went to bed, I woke up, Lloyd bursts into my room, I help him get away from Jay, we had a pillow fight, the ninja all spied on us, and now I'm here. Just standing here. I have a huge decision to make. I also have thoughts creeping out from the back of my mind. How could I have a crush on a guy I just met? What if Destiny's wrong and I'm not supposed to fall in love? What if Lloyd isn't the guy? If he isn't, then who _is?_ I glance at all the expectant faces in front of me. You know that feeling when you get up to make a speech or even present a project? This is that feeling, multiplied by ten million! I sigh.

"Um... I-I need some... some time to... think things over," I stutter. I walk forward and everyone is too shocked to even protest. As I exit the room I see 7 faces staring at me. I shudder as I continue to Nya and I's room. I look at my surroundings and notice something: it's so quiet. I relax a tension in my shoulders. Peace. Even though it's been only two days, it seems like it's been a million years since I've had peace. Every second of every minute of every day I think about my destiny. I'm so sick of that word. Destiny? Why? What other word could I use? Fate? Yeah... fate.

I spend too much time thinking about all this. More and more, all I want is to be a normal girl. I tried for a bit, but tomorrow's tea happened. That day was going so well for me, too. Then fate had to go and mess things up.

That's it, I have to get outa here!

I open the door to the small bedroom and change into my regular clothes. These clothes were the ones I wore before I got my gie. Lucky for me, my clothes ended up on my bed. Convenient, but I'm not complaining! I pick up my whole ninja outfit and stare down at it. Should I take it? Why not. I pull my black hood of my jacket over my face and tuck the gie under my arm. I make my way to the door and take in my final moments in the room. I turn and shut the door behind me. As I walk towards the exit of the ship, I notice a shadow in front of me. Not just my shadow, but a shadow other than mine.

"Well, I assumed you lived here..." I hear a feminine voice say from behind me. "But was I mistaken?" I turn to face a girl with a red ponytail paired with green eyes. I raise an eyebrow.

"Aren't you the girl Lloyd insulted?" I ask. She laughs.

"You could say that..." I'm puzzled. Who exactly IS this girl?

"Who are you and why do you care if I live here or not?" I ask in a careless tune while averting my eyes.

"Oh, well from what I hear, you came to train with the ninja two days ago. As for me, I'm Skylor; Kai's... girl." I look up in surprise.

"Is that why he defended you?"

"He has a habit of that." I stare at the floor.

"You have to promise me something, Skylor."

"Hm?"

"You can't say anything to the others about me leaving! They'll come after me and then where will I be?" I plead. She thinks for a moment.

"If you insist," I sigh in relief.

"Thank you!"

"No problem!" She winks and turns away to go down the hallway. I watch her as she disappears into the shadows. I smile to myself and turn to leave the bounty. As I climb down the ladder and jump off, I take one more sweeping glance over the ship. Then I turn my body to face Ninjago City. No going back now.

Lloyd's POV

After Elsie leaves the room, everyone looks back to me. I see Skylor back away, but think nothing of it.

"So Lloyd..." Cole says. "What are you going to do?" I sigh.

"Well, I'm gonna give her some space. For now, at least," He nods. I've decided to let the whole spying thing drop. Well, it's like I said: for now, at least.

"Hey man, since we're waiting here anyway, should we play some video games? I bet you can't beat me in Fist to Face 3!" Kai says. I shrug.

"Why not? It'll take my mind off things." Oh how wrong I was. Zane beat me on my first try, then Kai, then Jay. Cole wasn't very good at this game, so I beat him. Thankfully. To be honest, I was thinking of Elsie. If what our visions said was true, then I don't know if it's good for her to leave or stay! There are too many pros and cons.

"LLOYD?!" I'm snapped back to reality with a jolt. Skylor's standing in the doorway. "That's the third time I've called your name!" She crosses her arms and scowls.

"Sorry!" Cover for me, Jay." I hand him the controller and walk towards Skylor. She jerks me into the hallway.

"What is it?" I ask, puzzled.

"Okay, so Elsie made me promise not to SAY anything, but if you can guess what happened, I'll nod." I furrow my brow. "Got it?" I nod. "Okay, so start guessing!"

"Um, did Elsie talk to you?" She rolls her eyes, but nods.

"Did you talk about her decision?" She nods and waves her hand, indicating for me to keep going.

"Will she leave or stay?" She opens her mouth, but shakes her head and hands as she closes it again.

"Oh. Right. Um, will she stay?" Skylor bites her lip. She looks at the door as she shakes her head.

"She's leaving, isn't she?" I say in a low tone. She nods. I sigh.

"Did she say anything about me?" She starts to shake her head, but then nods.

"What?" Skylor gives me a confused look. Then she perks up.

"I'll use paper!"

"Great! We have a pad to keep our scores on in the gaming room!" I gesture to a cabinet. I head over and take out the pad and paper. As I'm exiting, Kai speaks up.

"You better not be rigging our scores!" He jokes.

"I won't, I promise." He turns his attention back to the game and I go back into the hallway. Skylor tears out a clean piece of paper and scribbles furiously.

She asked if I was the one you insulted.

I rub the back of my neck. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean it, honest!"

"It's okay." She writes something else.

She pleaded with me not to say anything cause "they'll come after me and then where will I be?"

I sigh. "So, she doesn't want us to go after her?"

Correct

"Well... I'm going to!" She gasps.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"I am. Even if it takes weeks, I'll find Elsie."

There! This chapter was hard! I did it, though!

Elsie: WRITING A STUPID CHAPTER IS HARD!? TRY HAVING TO MAKE A DESI-

Me: There! Duct tape always works! By the way, you do realize that I make your decisions for you, right?

Everyone: *stares blankly*

Jay: Talk about dangers of breaking the fourth wall!

Lloyd: The what?

Me: *death stares Jay* I think that's enough captain confusion! Bye guys!

Lloyd: Seriously! What does that mean?!


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey you guys! Sorry this took forever! I've been very bzy! Well, here you go!**

Chapter17

Lloyd's POV

"Sorry, I know no-one who goes by that name!" The lady shuts the door with a sad expression. It's been a week since Elsie left. Maybe I was right about this taking weeks! I sigh as I walk away from someone's front door. We've been going door to door trying to find Elsie's place, but I think we're outa luck on this street. I look to the one house left. Might as well.

Elsie's POV

"I'll get it!" I shout as I race downstairs. Since I've left the bounty, I've been in better spirits. Well, mostly. One person I still can't get out of my head! I turn the knob and open the door. I squeal and slam it shut!

"Elsie!" I hear Lloyd exclaim. I lock the door and press my back against it, sinking to the floor. I can't see him! Not now! Not ever! Never!

"I need to talk to you!" He yanks on the doorknob as he says this.

"Go away! I'm fine." I say and dart back up the steps and into my room. Slamming the door shut, I sit at my dresser, staring at myself in the mirror. My hands shake frantically as I breathe in and out. Over the past week, I've been trying to stop thinking of Lloyd. I haven't seen his face in a while! I get lost in my own eyes as if it would help. Big surprise: it doesn't.

"Elsie?" I hear a voice say from behind me. I yelp and jump up, throwing a punch towards the sound. They catch my fist as I look up to see familiar green eyes. Embarrassed, I pull away and awkwardly stand up with my hands behind my back.

"Lloyd? Wait, how did you get in here?!" I ask. He gestures to my open window.

"I climbed that tree and just hopped in, but that's beside the point!"

"What point?! There is no point!"

"We have a few things to discuss."

"We have nothing to discuss." I turn my back on the green ninja and cross my arms. I look at him in my mirror. He walks closer to me from behind. I feel my heart rate increase as he inches forward.

"Why did you leave?" He asks.

"I..." I sigh. I couldn't tell him I left cause I was afraid! I also couldn't tell him I left because of him. He'd take it the wrong way! He's too sweet of a guy! So I don't respond. My eyes avert his as they scan my dresser.

"Well?" He asks expectantly. I turn to face him and realize we're centimeters apart. I blush and take a step back, making me sit down hard on the cushioned bench. He smirks, but then quickly morphs the smile back into a solemn look.

"I don't know," I lie. I knew. Truly, I knew all of it. Well, almost all of it. I still don't know what he's expecting me to say.

Kai's POV

"Hey, has anyone seen Lloyd?" My sister asks as we regroup in the middle of the street we're searching. I shrug.

"If I know Lloyd, which I do, he's probably looking in a few more houses before we go. I think we'll give him a few more minutes." Jay and I plop down on a bench as Nya paces in front of us. It was Cole and Zane's day off, so it was just us four looking around.

"Okay, if you say so..." Nya trails off.

"Positive."

Lloyd's POV

"You don't know?" I ask. This makes no sense. Sure, she just may not want to be a ninja, but at least hint around! She shakes her head as our eyes don't move. Her's locked onto mine and vice versa. We sit in silence for quite some time. I finally find Elsie, and I couldn't be happier, but I want some answers. She's gotta face the facts. The prophecy says that she will defeat a foe and find... love. Even if I'm not that guy, which I probably am not, there'll be another guy! _The_ guy. 

"Elsie, I don't get it. What are you-"

"NO, YOU DON'T!" She bursts out. I take a defensive step back. "YOU DON'T GET IT! You can't force people into doing things! You can't just assume that destiny will always have your back! You can't and won't ever get it! Please just go back to the bounty and tell everyone thanks, but I'M FINE!" She shoves me onto her bed and storms out of the room. Despite the deep pain in my heart, I chase after her. She sprints out the door and slides down the railing of the stairs. I slide down next and watch as she stops in front of the door. She jerks it open and points out in a defiant way.

"Leave! Leave and don't ever. Come. BACK!" She screams. I walk up to her, now extremely angry, and stand in front of her face. We lock eyes again and stare at each other. Her eyes are like daggers that just want you to kill over dead. I cross my arms and glare at her. Standing in silence, I see her eyes soften so slightly that if you weren't staring, you probably couldn't notice. I feel my scowl relax as well. My hands drop to my sides and she lowers her arm.

"You don't want me to leave, do you?" I ask, quietly. She maintains eye contact for a little bit, but shakes her head vigorously just seconds later.

"No! What's wrong with you? Just leave!" Elsie tries to shove me out the door, but I duck and she stumbles.

"What's with _you_? I looked for you for a whole week and this is how you repay me?! Throwing me out of your own home?!" I blurt out. I can't help it. I'm still mad at her for leaving! Forget mad, I'm furious!

"Well, I didn't ask you to come looking for me, now did I?" She retorts. Elsie puts her hands on her hips and stares me down.

"You know I'd come anyway!"

"You shouldn't!"

"Well maybe not, but I don't regret it!" She gasps softly, but stands her ground.

Elsie's POV

How could he? How could he even dare?! Not only is it a break and entry, but he refuses to leave! I don't get it! No, _he_ doesn't get it. He doesn't understand any of this. He thinks he does, but Lloyd's never been through the pressure of having this weight on your shoulders your whole childhood. Not only is that it, but he's the one who aged me up into my teens! Life's not fair!

I guess you could say I'm scared of all of this, but that would be a lie. I'm terrified! It's not normal to just keep having the same dream over and over again; night after night. I keep dreaming of the vision I had. The one I had before I left, that is. I wake up, shaking at the prospects. I've grown to hate the voice. I don't even know who it is, but I hate it.

"Lloyd, this is a crime! You can't break into my house and not leave! You have until the count of ten before I call the police!" I hold up my phone and wave it. He looks shocked.

"Elsie, you don't get it!"

"One."

"Please, hear me out!"

"Two."

"Would you knock it off?"

"Three."

"Ugh! Fine! I'll talk over you!"

"Four."

"You're being so selfish!"

"S-six." I was shaken up a bit. He knows I hate that!

"Ninjago could be destroyed because of you!"

"Se-even." He knows how to get me mad!

"Face facts! You'll be confronted with this, eventually!"

"Eight!" I say slightly louder, grinding my teeth.

"You can't run from destiny alone!"

"Nine!"

"Nope!" He kicks the phone out of my hand and it hits the ground. He knows it has a protective case, right? I bend down and scoop the purple and black phone up. When I look back, Lloyd is gone. I sigh. I don't know whether to be sad or happy. I find myself shutting the door and heading up stairs... with no emotions. None. All that remains is the thought of Lloyd and that's... it.

Lloyd's POV

Little did Elsie know, this wouldn't end. I knew that what I said would be on her mind. I have my ways of manipulating people's thoughts.

"There you are Lloyd! We just got a call from the bounty! It's from Zane. He says that someone is terrorizing a village somewhere near here!" Nya exclaims.

"WE DON'T KNOW WHO IT IS AND WE COULDN'T GET IN CONTACT WITH YOU! THAT MEANS HE COULD HAVE CONTROL OVER THE ENTIRE VILLAGE BY NOW BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T BE REACHED!" Jay practically screams in my ear. I wince at his sudden outburst. He does tend to do that.

"What took you so long?" Kai asks, casually. I gulp as I feel sweat form on my forehead.

"N-nothing. Why?" I ask. He cocks his head to one side.

"I take it you couldn't find her?" He responds. I can only nod. He shrugs in reply and we all form our dragons and head out.

 **Me: I am so tired!**

 **Elsie: What does that have to do with anything?**

 **Me: *waves next chapter of Wait, Do I Know You in hand and Kai appears***

 **Kai: Why am I here?**

 **Me: Light up a fire!**

 **Kai: Wha-**

 **Me: *glares* Now.**

 **Kai: *shrugs. Lights hand on fire***

 **Me: *grabs Kai's hand. Wiggles chapter over fire***

 **Elsie: Seriously! What does being tired have to do with anything?!**

 **Me: Respect my ways, or the papers get it!**

 **Elsie: Um, maybe you should go to sleep...**

 **Me: *falls asleep and drops pages onto floor***

 **Kai/Elsie: *scramble to get chapter. Gasp and marvel***

 **Kai: This can't happen!**

 **Elsie: NOOO!**

 **Kai: Oh! They're still here! Ummmm...**

 **Elsie: Whoops! Bye guys!**

 **Kai: Why would You even do that?!**

 **Elsie: Not my decision to make, flamey!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay guys, give me a break on this chapter! Usually, I sit down with inspiration for the chapter! For this one, I just kinda did the sitting down part. I'm typing this before I write, so idk what you'll read! (or I'll write, for that matter!) En...joy?**

Chapter 18 **(AN: 15 min later: XD)**

Lloyd's POV

"Who's that?!" Nya shouts as we hover over the small village. There's a person standing in front of a group of people tied up in a crimson hooded cloak. They look eerily familiar.

"I don't know!" Kai calls. "But I don't like 'em!" We jump off our dragons and land in front of the figure with weapons drawn. They let out a laugh that seems female.

"Little ninja, how are you?" She asks with a deep, cold tone.

"Well, we were doing just fine until we heard someone was terrorizing Jamanki Village!" Jay exclaims.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Let's just say that you've met some of my enemies," she says. I furrow my brow.

"Aw come on! Can't villains just say their names!" Nya says annoyed. Kai lights up his power and steps towards the menacing woman.

"So, I'm guessing you're Kai?" She says.

"How would you know that?" Kai asks, clearly confused. She laughs.

"Oh, I have my ways... Does the name... mmm... Chen, ring any bells?"

Kai's POV

I knew her demeanor was familiar! Yet, I'm still not sure what she means.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lloyd says, bringing an answer to my question.

"That's all I'm saying about him! There's a reason I don't like him. So, you're probably wondering what I want?" She says, cooly.

"Um, yeah!" I say. "Why are you here?"

"I want two specific people, and I think you can bring them to me."

"Who?" Jay asks.

"One is a red-head. About yay tall, used to be a spy?" I gasp. Skylor! She gestures with her hands and turns to face me. Walking over, she gets up in my face. I can see that she is, indeed, a woman. She has cherry red lips and hazel eyes.

"I think that you know who I speak of, Kai. Don't you?" She whispers as she tips up my chin with her hand. I gulp, picturing Skylor in my mind.

"I haven't the slightest idea!" I lie. She rolls her eyes and turns away. Suddenly, she draws a sword and attacks me. I block with my own weapon and see a sly smile spread across the woman's face. We sword fight for a few seconds before Lloyd jumps in. After him comes Nya and Jay. Realizing she's outnumbered, she retreats by doing a back flip. Who is she?! She tosses her sword to the side and it sticks into the ground. Catching Lloyd off guard, she levitates him off of the ground and into the air. She then does this with me and uses this ability to toss Nya and Jay into the woods. The woman brings us closer to her and glares at us.

"Bring me Skylor, and there won't be any more trouble!" She shouts. "Tell her that Lilly wants to see her and that if she refuses, consider the noodle house closed! You have three hours to do this. Refuse to tell her and I'll burn this village to the ground! Understand?" I don't know what to say! So I don't say anything. I only nod.

"What?!" Lloyd exclaims. "We're not-" He's cut off by the lady tightening her grip on Lloyd.

"Understood!" He gets out. She smiles, satisfied, and let's us drop to the ground. She then disappears and is gone.

"What happened?!" I hear a voice shout from behind us we both turn to see Nya and Jay running towards us. Nya helps me up and Jay helps Lloyd up. I glance back to where the woman was and scowl.

"Her name's Lilly," I say blankly. "and she wants Skylor to come here with us in three hours or less. If not, she'll burn down the village." The two gasp.

"What do we do?!" Lloyd exclaims. I sigh.

"I don't know. First, I think we should tell everyone else about this. Then we'll ask Skylor who this 'Lilly' is." I suggest. They all agree and we take to the skies and head to The Bounty.

Skylor's POV

I'm waiting for the guys to return from their sudden mission on deck. Cole comes over to watch the sun duck behind the clouds with me.

"I wonder what they had to take care of," I say with a careless attitude. He shrugs.

"Yeah, me too. The distress signals were vague."

"Who do you think it was?" I lean onto the edge of the ship further.

"I don't know. Maybe it's the same person that lit the museum on fire." I widen my eyes.

"That happened?!"

"Um, yeah! Where have you been?" I shake my head and sigh.

"Probably on a busy schedule. Hey look!" We watch the ninja land on the deck one-by-one. They all look very worried as I catch a glimpse of Zane coming onto the deck.

"Good! You're back! I've made lunch!" He exclaims. He then looks concerned. "Is everything alright?"

"Well, not exactly," Jay says.

"We'll explain at the table," Nya says. Lloyd nods in agreement, but Kai just bites his lip and looks towards me. His eyes are filled with fear and sadness. This troubles me. So while we follow Zane into the small building, I make sure to catch Kai by the shoulder.

"Hey, what's up? Are you okay?" I ask. He shakes his head slowly. "Then what is it?"

"Well, I..." is all he can say. He turns his head and walks towards the door and leads the way to catch up with the others.

* **TIME SKIP** *

We all sit down at the table as Zane finishes serving the food. It's a parmesan roasted chicken with a side of rice.

"So," Cole starts, "you said you had something to tell us?"

"Oh, right." Lloyd says. "Well, we arrived at the village and there was a woman in a red cloak standing in front of the villagers tied up."

"She said that she wanted two people, and one of them was..." Nya trails off.

"Well?" I ask.

"S-Skylor." Jay sighs. I gasp, along with the others at the table. Was this what Kai was worried about?

"Who was she? Did she say?" I ask.

"Does the name Lilly ring any bells?" Kai mumbles. I widen my eyes and keep them fixed on the master of fire. Lilly. No. It couldn't be her! I can't speak! I try, but nothing comes out except sputters and 'um's. I find myself gasping for air.

"Skylor? Are you alright?!" Kai asks panicked.

"N-no!" I get out. I haven't heard that name in years.

"What's wrong?!" Cole asks. I don't answer.

"Skylor?"

"Skylor?"

"Skylor?" This is all I hear. For some time. My regular breathing pattern returns to normal and I stare at Kai. Why? He's directly in front of me.

"Who's Lilly?" Lloyd asks. I avert my eyes from everyone.

"M-my..." 

"What?!"

"My m-mother!"

 **Aaaaand that's a wrap! Story's over, go home! Just kidding! But this is a cliffhanger! ;) Did anyone guess it was Skylor's mom? Anyone?**

 **Skylor: Can you just wrap this up?! I'm having a drastic crisis, right now!**

 **Me: okay, okay! ... Just a dad joke?**

 **Skylor: *rolls eyes* Fine!**

 **Me: Yay! Okay, ahem, here goes! Why was Kai not a good firefighter?**

 **Skylor: Why?**

 **Me: Cause he fought fire with fire! Hahahahaha!**

 **Skylor: Haha. Very funny.**

 **Me: Grumpy pants! Anywho. Bye guys! Don't you get it, though? Fire with fire? Huh? Huh?**

 **Skylor: You're dead to me.**


	19. Chapter 19

I worked pretty hard on this chapter, so before everyone returns to school, read it! XD WARNING: CLIFFHANGER ;)

Chapter 19

Elsie's POV

I pace back and forth in my room. It's been an hour since Lloyd left.

"Was I too harsh on him?" I ask no-one in-particular.

"Maybe," says a familiar voice. The voice I hate the most. I quickly turn to look behind me and see nothing.

"Hello? Who's there? Show yourself!" I say as I head over to my closet to get my katana. I open the door, but it's not there.

"Heh, looking for something?" The cold voice asks. I whip around again to see nobody there.

"It's funny how we keep bumping into each other, you and I," The voice continues. I gasp.

"Who are you and how would you even know that?" I exclaim. "I've never even seen your face!"

"You have seen close enough," they say. "In your mirror." I turn my head to look in the reflective piece of glass.

"Take a seat," it says. I obey by sitting at my dresser. I frown and grit my teeth. I don't get it!

"You don't?" The voice asks as if it read my thoughts. I clench my fist and bang it on the table.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" I scream.

"Very well, but it shall be quite a shock."

"I don't care!"

"Fine." I see a swish of purple in the right hand corner of my mirror behind me. I turn around and come face to face with...

"What?!" I shriek. "How is this possible?! You're... you're... me?!" I stare at myself in a purple gie with the hood up. "Take that thing off your face!" She does just this and a mess of brown, curly hair in a side ponytail falls into view paired with my blue eyes. I gasp at the horrific sight.

"Wait a second..." I walk up to the clone and pull at her hair.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" She yells as she swats away my hand. I glare.

"Just checking." I reply. I walk around myself and look her up and down. "Clever, but who are you really?"

"Your worst nightmare!" She draws a sword and catches me off guard by pinning me to a wall with the weapon at my throat. I gasp with fear. She glares and I scowl. She rolls her eyes and turns me onto my stomach with my hands behind my back. I feel something snap on my wrists.

"Hey, watch it!" I snap.

"Vengestone." She says curtly.

"And that is..." she flips me over.

"Elemental proof."

"What?!" I yell. The clone shoves me into my closet. I hit my head on the wall and wince at the pain.

"Keep quiet, you! I've got a few ninja to deal with!"

"If you hurt them-"

"Oh relax! I only plan to destroy them, is all!" I struggle at the unbreakable chains.

"You'll never get away with this! The ninja will stop you!"

"Ha! That's what they all say!" She closes the door and I hear her lock it. Footsteps travel away from my closet and then become inaudible.

"Aw come on!" I shout. My brother just left for a sleepover and our parents are on a two week vacation at the beach! I slam my body at the door, but this does more harm than help. I groan and slump against a wall. This is so unfair!

Lloyd's POV

"This is so unfair!" Skylor shouts out as she kicks at the floor. "I can't just choose something like that!" Her eyes then widen. "Did she touch any of you?!" A strange question. I think back.

"Not me," Jay says.

"Me either!" Nya chimes in.

"Same here," I add. We all turn to Kai.

"Kai?" Skylor asks.

"Yes, she did." He says reluctantly. Skylor tosses her head back and groans.

"She has the power of absorption! Did she use anything else?"

"She can levitate people!" I recall. Everyone nods, rapidly.

"She also disappeared into the shadows!" Kai says. I don't remember this, but whatever!

"So, she has gravity, shadow, and fire. Anything else?" Nya asks. Everyone makes a gesture that means no. Skylor sighs.

"That's three powers too many! Who knows how many powers she has, otherwise!" Suddenly, someone opens the door to the dining room/kitchen.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Everyone at the table gasps or otherwise.

"Elsie?! What are you doing here?! We looked for days!" Cole blurts out. Elsie sheepishly stares at the floor and gently twists her heel.

"Yeah, about that... a certain person made me think about what I did," she glances at me. "and I kinda wanna... start over?" I look to see everyone else's expressions. Their faces are all lit up with joy, but I don't feel the same about the situation. I'm still kinda mad about it. Why should she get yet another chance? She's had what, like ten?

"All those in favor say aye!" Jay shouts.

"Aye!"

"Opposed?"

"Nae." Everyone turns to me in surprise. I catch a look of disappointment on Elsie's face.

"Oh, well then..." She whispers. I see tears start to form in her eyes. "I understand," Elsie turns and reaches for the door again when Zane speaks up.

"Wait!" Elsie turns back around, hopeful. "Can't she stay, in spite of Lloyd's opinion?" Everyone thinks for a moment.

"I know just how to solve it!" Jay pipes up. "Rock, paper, clip!" I roll my eyes.

"Great idea! I know! I can represent Elsie leaving and you can represent her staying, got it?" Kai asks Jay. He nods and they put their hands in.

"Rock, paper, clip!" Jay pulls a clip and Kai pulls a paper.

"Ha! You know, I never thought I'd be so happy to lose!" Kai exclaims. Everyone cheers. That is, everyone except me. Nya nudges me.

"Be. Happy." She threatens as a whisper. I show a fake smile and she glares.

"Happier." I stretch it wider.

"Better?" I ask.

"Better."

"Hey everyone, why don't we all have dinner at Elsie's?" I suggest. I wanna get on her nerves in a way she didn't think was possible. She darts her wide eyes over to me.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheers. I smirk with satisfaction.

"S-sounds... fantastic! I'll prepare something! How does cold potato soup and grilled cheese sound?" Elsie says.

"Is potato soup better cold or something?" Skylor points out. Elsie smiles.

"Oh yes! Kinda like... vengeance?" She tilts her head towards me and raises an eyebrow. I gulp. I know that's meant for me.

"Ooookay then!" Jay says, unsure of what's happening.

"Since you shall be fixing dinner, would you please join us for lunch?" Zane asks. Kai clears his throats and coughs. Among the coughs, I can make out, "three hours." Zane nods.

"It'll be quick!" He adds. Kai smiles, innocently at Elsie. She slowly nods her head.

"Might as well, I've got time!" Elsie smiles again and takes the only empty seat left; next to me. I groan softly and this earns me a kick underneath the table from Kai. He shoots me a "behave yourself" look. I roll my eyes. This'll be a long lunch!

*TIME SKIP*

"Lloyd? You okay?" I shake out of my trance to find Elsie in my gaze of view. Was I staring at her?

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. I wasn't staring or... anything." I reply quickly. She shrugs.

"Well, might as well be on my way!" She exclaims. She then makes finger guns at everyone and winks. "Gotta get started on dinner! See ya!" She waves and exits the room with a playful bow. I roll my eyes.

"Okay Lloyd, spill it! What's with you?" Jay says as he crosses his arms.

"I don't trust her, is all!" I say. They all shake their heads. I noticed something about Elsie... something different. She was much more of a flirt. Elsie's not a flirt. She also walked differently. Not that I stare or anything, but she walked like she was trying to... how do I put this... flaunt herself? Something's wrong.

"If you'll excuse me." I say and make a dash for our room while dialing my phone.

Elsie's POV

I slam my arm against the door one final time before I give up. I sigh in defeat. This is all my fault. If I had just followed my destiny in the first place, the ninja wouldn't be in danger and I wouldn't be in here. Stuck.

I jump at a sudden, loud, pinging sound. I feel a vibration in my back pocket. Perfect! I can get help! I fiddle around a bit before pulling out the phone. I see a picture of Lloyd on the screen. Here goes nothing! I answer it and put the phone on speaker.

"LLOYD!" I practically scream.

"Elsie? What's the matter?"

"I know this will sound crazy, but you've gotta believe me! I'm stuck in a closet and there's a copy of me running around!" I spit out. I hear a gasp on the other line.

"B-but... we just saw you! We had lunch and you... went home!" Just then, I hear a door slam down stairs. I gasp.

"What is it?" Lloyd asks.

"She's here," I whisper.

"Where are you? How do we get to you? We have to be somewhere in two hours, but I'm sure we'll have time to pick you up! Where are you?" He repeats.

"I'm-" Just then, the closet door swings open. The rotten copy-cat stuffs a cloth in my mouth to muffle my speech. She grabs my phone with a sickening smile as I struggle to spit out the napkin.

"I'm at the museum! It's her secret base!" She says into the phone. "Hurry Lloyd, I'm scared!" I scowl at her pathetic efforts, only to find that Lloyd bought it!

"Don't be! We'll be there ASAP!" I get the cloth out and start to speak.

"DON'T LLOYD IT'S A TRAP! I'M AT MY HOUSE!" Too late. My evil side has hung up the phone and tossed it back behind her. She then zaps me with the power to freeze time. Oh no. They're totally gonna believe it's me, now! Elsie 2.0 cackles and slowly closes the door.

"Say goodbye to your lover boy, Elsie!" I cringe at the statement as she finally shuts the door. Oh Lloyd, please figure it out! Fast!

Lloyd's POV

"DON'T LLO-" I hear someone scream on the other end as we're disconnected.

"Hello? Hello!" I shout. "Ugh!" I dart back into the kitchen to find Zane and Nya cleaning up.

"YouguysElsie'sbeencaptured!"I shout all at once. They look perplexed.

"That cannot be, though. She has just left a few moments ago." Zane says. Nya cocks her head to the side.

"What did you say?"

"We just had lunch with Elsie's evil clone!"

BOOM! DONE! Haha, Suckers! Only I know what'll happen!

Jay: *walks into recording studio* Are you on the radio or something?

Me: *slaps hand over computer* GET OUT! I'M NOT READY, YET!

Jay: Wha...

Me: OUT!

Jay: Just one more thing!

Me: *Groans* What, bluebell?

Jay: Bye guys! *dashes out the door* YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!

Me: YOU'VE JUST PUSHED IT, BUD! GET BACK HERE!


	20. Chapter 20

Wow. 20 chapters! If you told Catie weeks ago that she'd make it this far, she'd laugh in your face!

Lemme say this: I'm writing this while I think of what comes after a "shocking scene" and I'm extremely angry! At my own character! Grrr! Why does this story have to be so... so... angering! Ugh! I despise this person! I just... just... *sigh* just read it and you'll hopefully feel the same!

Chapter 20

Lloyd's POV

It all happened so fast. I explained the phone conversation to everyone, we left on our dragons, and now we have an hour to pick up Elsie and let Skylor face her mother. Skylor said that she could handle it and we reminded her we'd have her back. Well, Kai said this.

We arrive at the museum (AN: Haha! Lloyd ain't dat smart, y'all!) and quickly sprint inside. I look around, wondering which closet she could be in. There's dozens!

"Help!" I hear a voice call. "Lemme out!"

"Elsie?! Where are you?" I shout.

"I can't tell!" She replies.

"Split up!" Jay says. We all go from closet to closet, trying to find her.

"Kai!" I hear. I turn around to see Kai kneel in front of Elsie.

"Found her!" He says as he tugs at the ropes. I run over to her and kneel beside him.

"Lloyd!" She exclaims. As soon as the ropes are undone, she does something unexpected. Elsie throws her arms around my neck and kisses me. I freeze up at first, but then kiss back. A blush creeps across the bridge of my nose. Somehow, it seems wrong, though. She pulls away with a huge grin on her face. Flushed, I stutter with my words.

"E-Elsie? A-a-are you o-okay?" She just giggles and tucks a piece of stray hair behind her ear. I cock my head to the side, but then remember my friends are there. I turn to look at them, but their jaws are all dropped and they just stand there, wide eyed. Nobody says anything until Zane breaks the ice. (AN: Get it? Get it? Never mind.)

"We are all glad you are alright, correct?" Everyone just nods.

"Oh! Before we look for the clone, would you like to have dinner? It won't be long!" She says, cheerily. I shrug, still shaken up a bit from the kiss.

"Um... suuuure..." Cole says. Everyone just nods again, probably almost as shocked as I am from Elsie's actions.

"Excellent! I have it done, so come on! It's just down the street!" She skips off towards the door and shows us all out. She seems very calm about this, but on the phone she was freaking out. Why? I pay it no mind as we head down the sidewalk.

Elsie's POV

The time bubble had popped and I was now just slumped against the door. Waiting. I hate waiting! I've always hated waiting. Ever since I was a baby, I've been impatient. I came a week early, after all.

A familiar feeling of guilt sets in my stomach. It's my fault that they're all on a wild goose chase! My fault! I sigh and close my eyes. I find myself drifting off to sleep, only to be greeted with a nightmare.

"It's your fault!"

"No!"

"It's your fault!"

"It's all your fault!"

"Why would you run?"

"Why would you hide?"

"Why would you reject so many?"

"It's all your fault!"

"It's your fault!" The voices kept repeating these phrases. Over and over and over again.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too! It was a mistake! No! No! NOOOO!"

Black.

Thud!

I open my eyes with a jolt. Whew, just another dream! What was that noise? I stand up and try to peek through the cracks in my closet door. Nothing there, but I can hear faint voices coming from downstairs. The ninja? They're here?! They came to save me! I listen in.

"It was nice of you to invite us over for dinner, Elsie!"

Or not.

"Yeah, no sweat!" I growl under my breath.

"Do you have a bathroom?" Lloyd!

"Mm-hm! Third door on the right upstairs! Just don't go snooping in my room!" That monster! DO snoop, Lloyd! You're a ninja! You do this for a living, for Pete's sake!

"Oh, I won't!" Dang it. Lloyd laughs as response. I hear his footsteps coming upstairs. Surprisingly enough, our walls are like paper! You can hear anything through them!

Wait. What am I doing just sitting here?!

"LLOYD!" I scream.

Lloyd's POV

I turn my head to hear someone shout my name. Loudly.

"HELP!" I inch around the hallway, trying to figure of which door the voice is coming from. It gets loudest as I reach a door with a sign on it that reads:

Elsie's Room: Keep Out.

"LLOYD?! ARE YOU THERE?!" Elsie? But that's impossible! She's down- I facepalm. She has a clone! But, which is which?

"Elise?!" I shout. I hear a bang and a clatter as I quickly burst into her bedroom.

"Lloyd! I'm in the closet!" Huh? I open up the door to find Elsie sitting on the floor in handcuffs.

"What the what?!" I shout.

"I'll explain everything if you help me!" She says. I nod and blow up an energy ball.

"No, don't-" Elsie says. Too late. It reflects off of the cuffs and hits me in the stomach. I lurch back and land in a spinning chair. That hurt soooo badly. The chair tips over and smashes into Elsie's desk.

"Man are you dumb, Greenie! They're vengestone!" Elsie says with an eye roll. I get to my feet and come back over to the closet.

"Use a bobby pin!"

"Where do I get one of those?"

"In my hair accessories box! Don't worry, all I have are hair ties, bobby pins, and a few headbands. Should be easy to find!" She jerks her head in the direction of her dresser. There's a teal and black box on top with three drawers. The first one contains hair ties, the second contains headbands, and the third contains bobby pins. I grab one and turn to help Elsie, only to find Cole standing there. I gasp, but then sigh in relief.

"Cole! Elsie's stuck in the closet!"

"You don't say?" He says as he watches me head over to the closet. I look down to help Elsie with her chains.

"Lloyd! Look out!" I'm shoved into Elsie and we topple over on top of each other. I hear the door shut behind us with a click and a tweak. I landed on top of Elsie in the most embarrassing position ever! I'm on top of her, faces inches apart, and have my arms on each side of her shoulders. I immediately blush and so does she. She blushed. That definitely means this is the real Elsie! Wait... then I kissed... I shake my head to clear my thoughts away and get off Elsie.

"S-sorry! I-I didn't mean t-to!" I stammer.

"Oh, it's okay! It wasn't your fault." She says as she sits up. We hear a feminine voice call out from the outside of the door in a sing-song voice.

"You two lovebirds stay in there while I take care of your friends!" I blush even more, but I'm confused. I look at Elsie and then back to the door.

"That voice! It was-"

"My freaking clone, Lloyd! KEEP UP!" She shouts. I can still notice a light shade of pink across the bridge of her nose. I smile, but immediately focus on the task at hand: getting outa here!

"Ahem!" Elsie says as she turns around.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry!" I say as I pick the lock on her handcuffs. She rubs her wrists.

"And now, we go back in time!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" I shriek. She slaps her hand over my mouth and shushes me.

"Don't worry! I've been practicing!" She gives me a wink and a laugh. Elsie then holds up her hands and closes he eyes. "Try your hardest to remember the moment when Cole comes in. If you can't, I'll remind you." I nod as a swirl of purple appears around us.

Elsie's POV

"...Elsie's stuck!" Lloyd says. He then stares at Cole blankly and blinks repetitively. Good, he remembers! "Sorry, I just had major dejavu!" I sigh. Nope. Just as he takes a step forward, I shout and lunge at Cole.

"Hey, what gives?!" Cole asks, annoyed.

"Elsie, stop!"

"This isn't Cole! COLE! GET IN HERE, NOW!" I shout as loud as I can. We sit in silence for a moment and then hear rapid footsteps heading upstairs.

"See? I told you!" I say with defiance. Lloyd grabs a glass of water, probably cause he thinks I'm so NOT okay, but then stops short, gasps, and drops it on the floor. Glass shatters everywhere and water soaks the wooden floor.

"I remember! You-I-Cole-you-closet-awkward-kiss-what-how?!" Lloyd asks as he puts a hand to his head.

"No time! This isn't- wait. A kiss?"

"What's going on?!" Cole asks as he bursts into the room. He stares at the scene in front of him: Me in handcuffs, the other Cole, Lloyd's shocked expression, the shattered glass, the puddle of water, everything! "What the huh?!" He exclaims.

"Cole? Wait, which one of you loves onions?" Cole in the doorway makes a face and sticks out his tongue, so does the Cole I have pinned down.

"Really? How about this: If you're the real Cole, tell me. Did you enjoy our kiss?" Cole I have pinned down nods rapidly, while the Cole in the doorway just stands there, wide eyed, in silence.

"I swear Lloyd, I didn't!" He says quickly. Lloyd relaxes out of his tenseness and sighs.

"This one's a fake, then, huh?" I say to Cole 2.0. "Lloyd, can you do something about these?" I ask. He nods and quickly unlocks the chains. I shake out my hands and quickly stand up. The other Cole dashes out of the room and down the hall.

"Let's get em, guys! Cole shouts. We exit the room and turn two corners, only to run into Jay.

"What's wrong?! Jay asks.

"Did you see Cole?" Cole asks. Jay cocks his head to the side.

"I saw you go down that hall!" He says.

"Thanks, Jay!" I shout as we leave him behind. We continue downstairs and bump into...

"Jay?!" Lloyd asks. "But you just..."

"Watch it! A guy could get hurt, ya know!" Jay says as I help him to his feet.

"Wait. two Elsies, two Coles, and now two Jays?" I ask as I rub my chin. "I think whoever this person is can shape-shift!"

"It's almost like they take on a new ... form..." Cole trails off. "Wait. You don't think..." Cole turns to Lloyd. They both gasp and answer their quarry.

"Camille?!"

Boom! I say that a lot, huh? Heheh... yeah... So do you guys think it's Camille or are the ninja wrong again? Who knows? Me! That's who! Anyway, I was so mad writing the kissing scene! I was all like, "Freaking freaking son of a motherless goat!" (Not autocorrected) Oh! As promised: shoutouts go to...

Lloyd: Rainbowaly03. You've helped Catie with your creativity and advice. You always make us all laugh! You've been there for a long time and were a great inspiration to Catie with your works. She says thanks!

Elsie: MMM. You've always been VERY curious! Catie enjoys trying to sort out answers to your questions in a way that you'd approve! ;)

Jay: EnergyBlast Diamond. That one single review, made a girl smile. Seeing Catie flopped on her bed, grinning goofily at her phone is certainly a sight, but she appreciates your encouragement! Trust me.

Kai: SweetHeart114. You don't really review much, but when you do, it just makes our day! Catie really enjoys you're enthusiasm and she tells me that you remind her of herself!

Cole: the wise old owl. Your reviews help Catie get back on track! Seeing what you thought of her last chapter motivates her to work on the next! And for this, she says thank you.

Zane: mikayla. Catie tells me you provide her with many possibilities. She thinks through your suggestions and tries to oblige in her own way with changes here and there. I always see her being indecisive over what should happen next and you help her out.

Nya: Drangongirl (guest) Catie says that you've only reviewed once, but she's thankful. Remember, one review from one seemingly small girl can go a long way. The day Catie read your review, she was thinking of just giving up. But that one review made her day and she continued on. She says that you two probably had a lot in common, as well!

Me: Thanks, guys! I love you all so much! Thanks for your support and for reading my little stories that I type up on my iPhone 4! ;) If you want a shoutout, go ahead and write me a review! I love to know whatcha think! That was reeeeeeally sappy! As always-

Everyone except me: Bye, guys!

Me: Ya know, I'm too happy to even yell at you!

HA! JK! GET OVER HERE YOU SONS OF MOTHERLESS GOOOOOATS!


	21. NOTE: NOT A REAL CHAPTER! SORRY!

**Imagine this. You're dreaming about the most amazing story in the world and just as secrets are about to be revealed and relationships developed, someone puts it on pause. You try to hit play, but the switch is just out of reach. You try as many buttons as possible, as many bangs and punches as you can manage, but the story stays there. Other inspiration comes and you go along with it, but the whole time you're still trying to reach the switch. THE SWITCH.**

 **Well, that's kinda what's going on here. This is just a way for me to explain writer's block in my artsy way. It seems so much more than just a case of writer's block though. That's why I need your help.**

 **Other people come along, giving you materials to build your way up to the ending.**

 **I want you guys to help me! Spitball ideas, theories, anything, so I can finally reach the top. Thanks.**


	22. Chapter 21

Well! I'm just gonna come out and say it: The real villain is just kidding! I wouldn't dare! I will say that I've read your suggestions carefully, considering the options. If it's Camille, Lloyd WILL NOT crush on her. Sorry Camille x Lloyd shippers! If it's Lilly, then Lloyd will have a freak out! Win, win? Enjoy!

Chapter 21

Skylor's POV

I race up the stairs as I stare down at my phone. We've only got five minutes to meet up with my mom or else!

"Guys! Guys! Where are you?!" I shout as I reach the top. I find Lloyd, Elsie, Jay and Cole standing in a group.

"Skylor! We think that Camille is pretending to be us!" Jay blurts out. I screech to a stop in confusion.

"How so?" I ask.

"Guys, I-" We all turn to see Elsie. Not just Elsie, a copy of Elsie! "Oh! Who's she?" She gestures towards Elsie.

"I'm Elsie!" She shrieks as she comes over to face her. I blink in confusion and notice that the others do the same. "You're just a copy!"

"I am not! I'm real! I have my powers!" An Elsie says as she shoots a blast at a book on the bookshelf. "See?"

"Your power? Pfft! Please! This is how you do it!" She grabs a few books and tosses them off the shelf. She then shoots purple in their direction and they freeze up in time. We all just stand here, dumbfounded.

"Lloyd?" Elsie asks in a calm tone as she steps toward him. "Come on, you know me. I'm Elsie!" The other Elsie grunts and pushes her away.

"No, she's not. I am! Lloyd, I want you to try your hardest to remember. Remember everything. The day I came to the bounty and you were so nice to me. The day I left for seemingly selfless reasons. Think, Lloyd. Remember." Lloyd backs away and puts up his hands.

"This is way too freaky!"

"Oh, come on Lloyd! Just find your girlfriend!" Cole shouts. Lloyd blushes and looks at them both. Then, at the same time, he and one Elsie speak up.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Cole smirks.

"I knew it'd work! You are a fake!" We all gang up on the non-blushing Elsie. She rolls her eyes.

"That proves nothing! I love you!" She says. Elsie grunts and shoves her against the wall.

"What?! No, you don't! Also, another thing! How dare you kiss Lloyd?!" She shrieks. I look over to see a beet red green ninja and then turn my attention back to the quarreling clones.

"How dare you pretend to be me?!" The Elsie against the wall asks. "I'm Elsie, and I can prove it!"

"How?" I ask.

"Uhm..." She bites her lip and backs up.

"She's stalling!" Elsie shouts as she shoves the copycat harder against the wall. "Who are you?" The clone glances over at me and smirks.

"Ask her. She and I go way back."

"M-me?! What? I don't know you!" I sputter in disbelief. The copy disappears out of Elsie's arms and reappears in front of me.

"At heart, you do. I've watched you forever, Skylor. I was at the tournament of elements, little known to you." I catch a glimpse of red flash through her eyes like a burning flame. That seems... almost familiar.

"M-mom?" I whisper. Gasps and sounds of mixed disbelief sweep across the room. A fire like color engulfs the fake Elsie and is replaced by a woman. She's in a cloak, which she pulls back, to reveal a long, mess of curly, red hair. I look into her green eyes and see a mother. The mother that left me when I was no older than two or three. I push her away.

"How dare you?! You ruined my life, my family! Now that I've found my family, you tear them away from me as well?!" I explode. She chuckles.

"Feisty little one, aren't ya? You take after me." I look at my friends to see them all wide eyes in shock. "The green one's a bad kisser."

"Wait, what?! Aw, that is gross! How old are you, like fifty?!" Lloyd says as he freaks out.

"I'm thirty-five, thank you very much!" My mom scoffs.

"Still." He pouts.

Elsie's POV

"What do you want from us?" I ask of Lilly. She gives a deep, low chuckle.

"I want my daughter... and you."

"Me? Why do you want me?!" She turns from Skylor.

"Do you realize what power you posses? You can control time! With this power in my grasp, I can control the world! I just have to rid you of yours, first!" She points at me and I take a defensive step back. What have I gotten myself into?

"How could you possibly take away Elsie's powers?" Kai asks. "The staff of elements was destroyed and so were the crystal caves."

"Oh, how little you kids know. Did you really think that everyone came to the tournament?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cole inquires.

"There is one elemental master. He lives very far away on The Mountain of Solitude."

"Mountain of Solitude? That's not on any map I've seen." Comes a voice. I turn around to see Nya trekking upstairs. "I heard everything, no need to play catch-up."

"Mmm. Ketchup... mustard... burgers... mmm..." Cole says as he closes his eyes. Zane bonks him on the back of the head.

"COLE! That is enough."

"Ow!"

Kai's POV

"Well, I've got places to go, things to do!" Lilly says. "See ya later!" She pulls a rope out of nowhere and lassos Elsie and Skylor.

"Not again!" Elsie calls out as the go up in a puff of smoke. We all cough and waves our hands as the smoke disappears. Upon opening my eyes, I come to terms with what just happened.

"They're gone!"

There we go! Cliche cliffhanger, I know, but gimme a break! I read all your reviews and it melted my heart to find out that you guys care about a girl through your screen who could be a masked murdered for all you know!

Kai: Wait... you're not... are you?

Me: No!

Lloyd: YOU CAN'T JUST END IT THERE!

Me: Yes. Yes I can. HA!

Kai: Soooo... you are a murderer?

Me: What?

Lloyd: What?

Kai: HESITATION!

Me: Would you rather disappear you little bi-

Jay: BISCUITS!

Me, Kai, Lloyd: *Turn heads in confusion*

Jay: What? They're good!

Me: Whatever. Anyways! As always: Bye guys!


End file.
